Oblivate
by princessedream
Summary: Hermione Granger est en danger car elle mène la rébellion à Poudlard pour donner du temps à Harry. Alors pour lui sauver la vie, Drago Malfoy lui efface la mémoire car il a ouvert les yeux: il l'aime. Mais lui effacer la mémoire est-elle une bonne solution ?(lente mais toujours là)
1. Prologue

Bonjour ou bonsoir ^^

Bienvenus sur le prologue de ma fiction sur Harry Potter et merci d_'être là ... Même si c'est un pur hasard, continuez votre lecture peut-être que ça vous plaira ou pas ...Non j'espère de tout coeur que cela vous plaira ._

_Pourquoi Olbiviate ? Parce que je touve que ça fait plus joli qu'oubliette, c'est tous simple._

_Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à l'incroyable J. K. Rowling._

_Sinon je vais mette Rated K même s'il y a de grande chance pour que cela change au cours des chapitres (je ne suis pas douée pour les Rated donc si quelqu'un veut que je le change parce que ça ne correspond pas à ce que j'ai écrit ça me va)_

_Ensuite, j'avais commencé une autre fic mais qui, arrivée au chapitre VI, ne me plaisait plus du tout. Je la trouvais mal écrite, pas assez travaillée et les personnages trop vides. Alors je change en espérant que j'aurais des lecteurs qui me suivront jusqu'au bout. (Je promets de finir celle-là.)_

_Je vais sûrement mettre comme personnage 1 Drago Malefoy et comme personnage 2 Hermione Granger. Mais sachez qu'il n'y aura pas que ce couple. Même si au début et même peut-être à la fin ils ne formeront un couple au sens littéral du terme._

_Je fais un maximum d'efforts pour l'orthographe et je me fais relire, veuillez m'excuser s'il en reste. Si vous en voyez une (ou plusieurs) vous êtes en droit de me le dire._

_Une dernière chose, les chapitres n'auront pas de titre j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop._

_Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres assez longs mais sachez que sur Word mes textes paraissent plus longs qu'ici._

_Enfin passons au prologue._

_Merci à **Marie-san **et à **Milka chan** pour le relecture _

Prologue :

Un épais brouillard menaçant flottait sur Londres. Non en fait, il était presque sur toute l'Angleterre. Un brouillard qui lui donnait froid dans le dos. Et pourtant, il sortait tous les matins pour travailler. Il remonta le col de son impermeable et enfonça un peu plus son couvre-chef sur sa tête. Ses yeux balayaient la rue ,observant les alentours. Se promener était devenu dangereux et il avait beau être escorté cela ne changeait pas que, pas plus tard qu'hier, deux de ses gardes du corps avaient mystérieusement été tués devant ses yeux. Ils étaient devenus livides et leur regard semblait perdu dans un monde qu'il ne pouvait lui-même atteindre. Il se rappelle très bien de cette attaque. Un froid plus piquant que d'habitude s'était abattu sur lui. Son coeur s'était accéléré et tous ses mauvais souvenirs, son côté le plus sombre avaient refait surface et l'ont allongé sur le sol. Il s'était dit que plus jamais il ne serait heureux puis alors que tout semblait perdu, des hommes habillés de cape et armés de bout de bois étaient arrivés. Ils avaient créé une lumière blanche et tout à coup il se sentit mieux .Les hommes aux capes les avaient soulevés lui et ses gardes du corps puis les avaient amenés avec dans son bureau .La conversation qui avait suivi lui semblait maintenant qu'il y pensait presque irréelle . Un homme était apparu devant lui, enfin dans sa cheminée .Il avait parlé très vite comme si cela aiderait la pilule à passer plus facilement.

-Monsieur le Premier ministre moldu. La conversation qui va suivre risque d'être facile pour personne, aussi j'apprécierais que vous gardiez votre calme et que vous m'écoutiez attentivement.

Le Premier ministre anglais n'en revenait pas. Un homme qui sortait de sa cheminée et qui brandissait un bout de bois lui demandait de garder son calme et de l'écouter. En observant les hommes qui se trouvaient dans son bureau, il se dit qu'ils devaient s'être échappés d'un asile et s'apprêtaient à utiliser le téléphone pour prévenir la sécurité quand l'homme, qui était sorti de l'entre de sa cheminée, brandit son bâton sur l'appareil et le mit hors d'état de marche au vu de la fumée qui en sortait.

-Je sais comment fonctionne cet appareil ... C'est un félétone... Un de mes hommes m'a expliqué son fonctionnement ! C'est vraiment incroyable comment vous, les moldus, avez pu vous débrouiller sans magie !

Un félétone ? Magie? Moldus ? Mais dans quoi était-il tombé? Il poussa un profond soupir et bût une grande gorgée de bourbon.

-Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai des rendez-vous importants .Et les journalistes ne vont pas tarder .Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des huluberlus de votre genre !

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons lancé à tous des sorts d'amnésie pour qu'ils ne viennent que demain. Car ce que j'ai à vous dire dépend de la survie des sorciers et le monde des sorciers est ...

-Je vous arrête immédiatement. Les sorciers n'existent pas d'accord. Alors mon bon monsieur, vous et vos amis vous allez sortir de mon bureau. Vous savez ce qu'il en coûte de prendre le Premier ministre en otage ?

L'homme à la cape soupira et fit tourner son bâton d'où sortit tout un groupe de colombes qu'il fit sortir par la fenêtre. Le Premier ministre anglais n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il bût une autre gorgée de son nectar favori et se dit que si c'était une blague, elle n'était pas drôle du tout.

-Écoutez-moi. Je suis le Premier ministres des Sorciers. En ce moment même, notre monde est en proie à une guerre sans merci pour libérer le monde modu et sorcier... De vol... Voldemort.

Le premier ministre anglais ne put ne pas voir les frissons de l'homme en façe de lui lorsqu'il avait prononcé ce mot.

-Et en quoi cela me concerne si c'est ...votre monde qui est en danger ? Ce Vodemart ou Voldemort en quoi cela peut-il bien concerner le peuple anglais?

-Vous ne comprenez pas...Nous pensions qu'il était mort...Il y a quelques années une guerre faisait rage pour les mêmes raisons. Beaucoup de sorciers sont morts. Beaucoup de familles ont été annéanties. Mais un jour il a disparu. Mais il y a trois ans, il est revenu et tous ses fidèles avec lui .Cela vous concerne car il s'attaque en priorité aux moldus et aux sorciers d'origine non magique.

L'homme à la baguette fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle ce qui permit au ministre anglais de réfléchir à ses paroles. Il devait bien avouer que des choses étranges se passaient .Mais de là à dire que c'était de la magie il y avait un gouffre.

-Admettons que je vous crois... Nous ne pouvons rien y faire .

-Oui cette guerre ne peut être arrêtée que par les sorciers. Mais vous en subissez les conséquences, il est donc normal que je vous mette au courant de certaines choses. Vous avez été attaqué par des Détraqueurs.

-Des ..Detraquoi ?

-Détraqueurs. À l'origine, ils gardaient la prison des sorciers: Azkaban. Mais ils sont passés du côté de Voldemort. Les detraqueurs ne sont visibles que par des sorciers. Ils se nourrissent des émotions humaines. Ils aspirent nos plus beaux moments jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste en nous que nos plus noirs souvenirs. C'est un Fléau que seul un patronus peut vaincre. Mais je ne peux vous expliquer ceci en si peu de temps. Sachez cependant qu'en plus d'eux, Voldemort a à sa botte des vampires, des loups garous, des trolls, des géants et des sorciers.

-Des loups-garous..Trolls...

-Écoutez, nous ne pouvons vous laisser sans protection. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à des aurores...des policiers pour vous, de rester près de vous. Nous avons remarqué que certains de vos hommes étaient sous les sortilèges de l'imperium et...

-Attendez une seconde...imperium ...

Un nouveau soupir. Comment expliquer une guerre si complèxe en si peu de temps?

-Je vous enverrai une longue lettre dans laquelle je prendrais le temps de tout vous expliquer mais s'il vous plaît écoutez moi. Comme je vous l'ai dit, certains de vos hommes sont sous l'emprise de l'imperium un sort très puissant mais nous ne pouvons vous laisser mourir, c'est pourquoi certains de mes aurors resteront avec vous. Ensuite, si un certain Harry Potter réclame de l'aide aux Moldus, laissez le faire, encouragez-les à l'aider. C'est notre meilleur espoir de vaincre le mal depuis que Dumbeldore est mort.

Le Premier ministre moldu mourait d'envie de poser des questions sur tous ces gens mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps sautant dans la cheminée et disparaissant dans des flammes vertes.

Voilà comment il en était venu à se méfier de la moindre personne dans la rue. Et si c'était un de ces mange morts...ou un loup-garou. Il frisonna rentrant dans l'immeuble où se trouvait son bureau, pensant à ce jeune garçon qui devait se battre contre plus fort que lui.

Harry Potter, un héros parmi les sorciers. Mais qu'allait-il advenir de ce héros ? Et ses amis le suivraient-ils vraiment jusqu'au bout ? Rien n'était moins sûr mais il fallait continuer de se battre pour que les sacrifices déjà faits ne soient pas inutiles. Et, foi d'Harry Potter, il se battrait dur même s'il y laissait la vie.

_Voilà le prologue. Je me suis beaucoup inspirée du livre comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Et je sais, je n'ai pas encore fait mention du couple Dramione, ni d'aucun autre couple. Mais cela va venir. Déjà dans le premier chapitre un couple apparaîtra. Le couple Dramione va mettre du temps à se mettre en place mais il va venir ne vous en faites pas, à chaque chapitre un peu plus. Mais bon Hermione et Drago s'insultent depuis leur première année, je ne peux pas les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme ça ._

_Sinon laissez-moi une trace de votre passage parce que ça fait toujours plaisir. C'est frustrant de voir des gens lire mais pas commenter. Donnez-moi votre avis parce que j'écris pour moi mais pour vous aussi ._

_Voilà je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographe._

_Je sais qu'on ne juge pas un écrit sur sa longueur mais j'espère que ce sera assez long._

_Et j'attends **vos avis** avec impatiente._

**_Rewiew anonyme Prologue :_**

_**Samsam :** bon début attention toutefois à l'orthographe = _**Merci pour ta rewiew .Je fait le plus attention possible pardonne moi pour les fautes qui restes en espérant que tu lira la suite quand mê normalement j'ai fait relir donc il ne devrais plus y en avoir ou que quelques unes.**

**Quelqu'un 3** :_"Pour être franche, j'ai lu en diagonal, mais ça, c'est parce que j'ai pas mal décroché de Harry Potter et que j'ai grave la flemme... ._.Mais comme ce que j'ai lu m'a plu, j'vais le relire bien et en entier ! :3...Voilà ! J'ai tout relu ! *trop fière d'elle*Bon, moi je trouve que c'est un très bon début. :D Juste à un endroit :"Les detarqueurs ne sont visibles que par des sorciers." T'as juste inversé le a et le r de Detraqueurs :3Voilà voilà ma chère !_" = **Je ne peux pas cacher que ce que tu dis me fait très plaisir ^^ Parce que sa me prouve que tu as aimé...Mais tu le dis toi-même donc je ne fais que le répéter... Mais ça me fait plaisir ! Sinon merci pour l'erreur je vais la corrigée de suite ! ^^ Sinon ben encore merci et j'espère à bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Je suis prise de frénésie d'écriture ! Et oui, cela m'arrive donc j'écris le premier chapitre à la suite du prologue mais je ne pense pas le poster tout de suite... quoi que ? Donc en fait, vous vous fichez qu'il soit écrit juste après le prologue !_

_En tout cas, je suis contente j'ai eu pas mal de visites sur le prologue. Est-ce que les personnes l'on lu ?J'aurais aimé mais bon, je ne peux pas le savoir._

_Sinon je pense que tout au long de l'histoire on va changer de point de vue. Je trouve intéressant de voir une histoire se dérouler vue par plusieurs personnages. Donc il y aura le point de vue d'Harry/Ron, ensuite des rebelles et enfin des Mangemorts. Parfois peut-être je rajouterais le point de vue d'un moldus ou d'un personnage plus secondaire. Il y aura sûrement des flach back mais pas dans ce chapitre._

_Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et non, sinon je serais riche ce qui n'est pas le cas !_

_Toujours Rating K ._

_En espérant avoir quelques lecteurs et avis, car j'écris avant tout pour partager ._

_Merci pour les avis qui m'ont était donner._

_Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe._

_Merci à **Milka-chan** pour la relecture _

Chapitre 1 :

-Harry tu es sûr de toi ? Cela va faire une heure qu'on tourne en rond et en plus il fait froid ! Pourquoi on n'utilise pas le sort que Hermione nous a appris ?

-Parce qu'on risque de se faire repérer et parce qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui sache le faire de manière convenable... Maintenant chut, j'ai entendu du bruit.

Le roux se tut, frigorifié. Mais qui avait inventé la neige et le froid ?! Il soupira longuement et se mit à penser à sa famille et à Hermione. Ils s'était tout mit d'accord pour que l'un d'eux reste à Poudlard.. Ca ne pouvait être Harry puisque Dumbeldore lui avait confié une mission. Alors il avait fallut choisir entre lui et Hermione. La jeune fille décida d'elle-même de rester à l'école des sorciers pour mener avec l'ancien membre de l'armée de Dumbeldore la rébellion. Elle avait pleuré mais son choix était prit et le jour de leur départ elle leur avait souhaité bon courage et s'était promis des aider le plus possible même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

-Ron ta baguette ! Ron !

Le rouquin sortit de ces pensées, avant de stupéfixié l'un des mangemorts à leurs trousses.

-Allez partons d'ici ! Sinon ça va mal finir.

Le brun attrapa son ami par le bras et tous deux disparurent en transplanant.

Ils avaient prit leurs quartiers à square Grimaud puisqu'elle appartenait maintenant à Harry et que l'ordre avait peur que Dumbeldore mort, le sort Fidélitas ne fonctionne plus.

-Écoutons la radio ils vont peut-être parler de Poudlard.

Le brun tourna la tête vers son ami. Il ne faisait que penser à Hermione. Cela se sentait que son absence lui pesait. À lui aussi,bien sur qu'elle lui manquait, mais il ne pouvait pas retourner auprès d'elle. Ron lui le pouvait.

-Ron si elle te manque retourne là-bas. Je comprendrais parfaitement tu sais. Et puis nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé. Je sais que cela t'irrite. Je t'entend parler seul la nuit. Tu en as marre de ne pas avoir de repas consistants. Tu ne supportes plus le froid, la traque et le manque de résultats. Je comprendrais que tu partes.

-Non ! Harry, il est hors de question que je te laisse seul et toute ma famille m'étriperait si elle apprenait que je t'avais abandonné... Et puis je suis ton meilleur ami. Il est hors de question que je te laisse combattre seul.. tu sais qui.

Sur ces mots, il sourit légèrement au survivant et il alluma la radio, cherchant la bonne fréquence.

-C'est bon j'ai trouvé le mot de passe, c'était Albus.

"Bonjour chers auditeurs, ici Rivière ! Avant de commencer nous nous excusons de notre absence mais nos très chers voisins Mangemorts sont venus nous rendre une visite de courtoisie !

Bien avant de laisser la parole à la lionne nous allons vous communiquer les morts que la gazette n'a pas jugés bon de vous faire connaitre ."

Après la longue liste et les minutes de silence maintenant quasi quotidiennes, une voix féminine et bien connue des deux garçons se fit entendre. C'était Hermione, surnommée la lionne qui menait un combat acharné à Poudlard contre le régime de rogue.

"Merci Rivière. La rébellion à Poudlard s'organise de mieux en mieux et nous avons de plus en plus de membres et pas seulement de Gryffondor. Nous avons même quelques Serpentars qui se sont joints à nous. Hier nous avons réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire pour quelque temps les Carrow. De plus nous avons quelques informations qui pourraient intéresser Potter, il faudra qu'il regarde son reflet lorsqu'il en aura le temps."

"Merci Lionne ! Et passons maintenant..."

-Regardezr ton reflet ? Pour quoi faire ?

Ron avait froncé les sourcils comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait. Harry lui avait baisser les yeux quand soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

-Le miroir de Sirius ! Hermione a quelque chose à nous dire ! Et donc... Elle va utiliser le miroir !

-Wouah ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça moi...

Le roux était toujours aussi surprit de l'intelligence d'Hermione mais une question cependant s'imposa à lui.

-Comment.. comment a t-elle pu avoir l'autre miroir ?

Le survivant n'avait pas réfléchi à la question mais pour lui ce n'était pas le plus important. Il mit ses affaires sans dessus dessous pour retrouver le miroir de Sirius qu'il n'avait pas regardé depuis un bon moment. Il le prit et observa son reflet..

-Hermione ? Hermione ?

-Ho Harry! Non c'est pas Hermione c'est Neville !

Le garçon au visage lunaire eut un grand sourire malgré la balafre qui courait sur son visage. Harry eut un léger frison il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Mais connaissant Neville, cela ne l'étonnait guère non plus. C'était bien lui qui faisait exploser tout ce qu'il touchait.

-Neville,Hermione à dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important pour nous. Tu peux lui dire de venir ?

-Oui mais elle peut pas vous parler... Elle est blessée mais elle ne veut pas que vous vous inquiétez pour elle. Alors elle préfère attendre d'être guérie pour venir devant vous.

Le survivant sentit Ron se raidir à ses côtés. Lui-même était inquiet. Hermione était blessée et elle ne s'était pas soignée par magie ?

-Qu'est... Comment ça blessée ?

-Un maléfice des mangemort. Elle n'a pas trouvé comment enlever la cicatrice, elle vous parlera quand ce sera fait.

Ron pesta contre les mangemorts, se promettant de venger Hermione pendant que Harry se rendait compte du danger qui planait sur la jeune fille. Mais il ne dit rien.

-Alors quel est le message?

-Je vais chercher l'autre responsable...

À ces mot, le garçon au crapaud sembla légèrement mal à l'aise mais n'ajouta rien. Il dut poser le miroir sur une table car Harry n'aperçu plus que le plafond puis de nouveau l'image bougea.

-Non d'un chaudron !(1)

Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi Neville semblait mal à l'aise. S'il s'était attendu à ça. Le voir lui, ici. Comme responsable de la résistance. Il secoua plusieurs fois la tête.

-C'est une blague !

-Calme toi Potter ! Granger me fait confiance. Alors tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de m'écouter.

Ron leva la tête vers Harry, surprit. La voix. Une voix trainante et froide. Non ce n'était tout de même pas..

-Attends la voix. C'est bien celle de...

-Malfoy oui .

Harry tourna les yeux vers Ron puis reporta son attention sur le Serpentar.

-Qu'est-ce qui fait croire à Hermione que tu es digne de confiance ?

Mais le Gryffondor remarqua que Malefoy aussi semblait blesser. Drago vu le regard d'Harry et eut un sourire amère.

-Et oui Potter, tout le monde a sa blessure de guerre... Et pour en revenir à la confiance de Granger, elle m'a soumis au véritaserum et nous sommes liés par le serment inviolable.. Cela te suffit comme argument ?

-Elle a été jusque-là..

Le rouquin n'en revenait pas que la brune soit allée jusqu'à de telles extrémités, mais d'un côté, il s'agissait de Malefoy. .Et puis qu'est-ce qui avait poussé le fils de magenmort à trahir toute sa famille?

-Je vois. Bien alors qu'a t-elle découvert?

-Elle me fait confiance mais elle ne me dit pas tout non plus.

Harry se dit que son amie était intelligente de ne pas tout raconter à Drago.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait glissé un livre dans tes affaires. Les comtes de Beedle le Barde. Elle te demande de bien regarder la couverture. Et de te rendre à Godric's Hollow, là-bas observe les tombes. Elle dit que ce que tu cherches tient d'un mythe mais qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que ça existe. Elle te demande ensuite de te rendre chez les Lovgood et de demander ce qu'ils savent sur les trois frères. Ensuite pour l'autre chose que tu cherches, la mission de Dumbeldor, elle te dit que rien ne te servira de trouver si tu n'as rien pour détruire.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Godric's Hollow le lieu où il avait vécu. Le lieu où ses parents reposaient. Le lieu de naissance de Dumbldore. Là-bas il aurait des réponses. Ou voulait-elle juste qu'il y aille pour se recueillir ? Il pensa aux trois frères que voulait elle dire. Puis aux Horcruxes. Les Moyens de détruire.

-D'accord. Dit lui que je vais réfléchir à ce qu'elle m'a dit

-Très bien je ferais passer le message ...

Malefoy s'apprêter à poser le miroir mais Harry l'interpela.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi Potter ?

-Pourquoi tu as changé camps?

Le regard de Malefoy s'obscurcit et le miroir trembla dans ses mains.

-Il.. il a tué ma mère. Mon père.. il a tué ma mère parce qu'elle voulait m'empêcher d'être puni.

-Je vois..

-Non... non tu ne peux pas comprendre Potter. J'ai tué mon père. Mais en voyant le... le seigneur des ténèbres a voulu m'enrôler, il m'a fait la marque de force. Il m'a demandé de maintenir l'ordre à Poudlard mais en voyant ma mère allonger sur le sol.. J'ai ... Je n'ai pas pu... Je me suis enfui et j'ai demandé de l'aide à Granger.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il se contenta de le regarder.

-Oh.. j'ai failli oublier Potter.. Granger a un message pour Weasley. Tu lui fais passer.

-Pas de soucis..

-Arthur est en cavale il est recherché par les mangemorts ...

-Pourquoi !?

Ron avait arraché le miroir des mains d'Harry.

-Pour collaboration avec la résistance et sauvetage de moldus..

Malefoy se retourna, quelqu'un venait de lui tapoter l'épaule.

-Ta soeur veut vous parler..

Ron vit Drago laisser sa place à Ginny qui semblait en bonne santé, elle sourit en voyant son frère.

- Ne t'en fais pas, papa n'est pas tous seul et il sait se débrouiller et puis tu aurais vu comment maman à renvoyer les mange morts d'où ils venaient ! Bon maintenant elle se cache avec l'ordre mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils réfléchiront à deux fois avant de s'en prendre aux Weasley !

-Oui, connaissant maman elle a du les sortir à coups de baguette magique.

Ginny rigola un peu puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Dit... Je... Est-ce que je peux parler avec Harry?

Ron sourit légèrement, il s'attendait à cette question.

-Et moi qui croyais que c'est à moi que tu voulais parler.. Vous deux vous auriez dû vous marier en même temps que Bill et Fleur tient !

Le brun sourit en prenant le miroir des mains de son ami et en voyant partir celui pour soi-disant se laver un peu. Mais il savait très bien qu'il lui laissait un moment seul à seul avec Ginny.

-Tu vas bien Harry ?

-Oui, et toi ?J'ai vu que Neville était blessé.

-Tu sais tout le monde et plus ou moins blessé mais Hermione et Drago se débrouillent bien. Il a changé, c'est dur à croire mais c'est vrai. Il a même soigné des Gryffondor de première année nés moldus. Je crois qu'il a ouvert les yeux sur ce que font les mangemorts. Ils nous à donner pleins d'informations..

-Oui je pense que le fait de voir sa mère mourir lui a monté de quoi était capable Voldemort.

-Oui.. Soit prudent Harry.

La rousse eut un dernier sourire avant de poser le miroir. Harry l'observa encore un moment avant de le ranger.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, Hermione menait ses troupes. Ils étaient cachés dans la salle sur demande et l'avaient blindée à l'aide de sortilèges. Hermione entraîne les plus jeunes à lancer des sortilèges et à faire des potions. De plus, ils pouvaient compter sur l'aide de l'ordre qui, grâce à un passage secret, pouvait venir les voir régulièrement.

-Granger, j'ai fait passer ton message.

-Merci Malefoy... Occupe-toi de ces premières années, il faut que j'aille voir si le polynectar est prêt.

Il regarda la brune s'en aller en direction des chaudrons, comme hypnotisé pas le doux balancement de ses hanches. Il secoua la tête et entreprit d'apprendre un sort de guérison.

Drago passa une bonne heure à tenter d'apprendre des sorts de guérison aux quelque premières années qui avaient réussi à venir jusqu'ici, mais certains avaient encore du mal et surtout un peu peur de leur professeur qui n'était pas aussi doux et patient qu'Hermione. Mais il était plutôt efficace. Après le sort se guérison il passa au Protégio jusqu'à ce qu'aucuns des élèves ne puissent plus lever de baguettes, rompus de fatigue. Il les observa aller s'asseoir en pensant à sa mère. Serait-elle fière de ce qu'il avait entreprit ? Que lui dirait-elle ? Il poussa un long soupir. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait pas être changé, il se contenta d'aller s'asseoir dans son coin puisque la plupart des autres élèves ne lui parlaient pas. D'un côté il le comprenait. Il portait la marque des ténèbres et on en peut pas dire qu'il ait été sympathique avec eux durant sa scolarité. Seul Granger semblait lui avoir pardonné. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, il la vit discuter plutôt gaiment avec Mc Laggen. Certes, elle le trouvait pots de colle mais apparemment, elle apprécier sa compagnie. Ce qui avait la fâcheuse manie de mettre Drago en colère. Il se leva donc pour les rejoindre.

-Granger, j'ai fini avec les premières années. Mais je pense qu'il va falloir retravailler avec eux. Ils sont encore hésitants. Je ne pense pas qu'ils devraient combattre.

-Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas en droit de les en empêcher. J'en parlerai à Lupin ou à un autre membre de l'ordre pour qu'ils nous aident à les évacuer. Eux auront l'autorité pour le faire.

Il observait la brune. Son visage était marqué par une blessure qu'elle avait recouverte avec un pansement, ne parvenant pas à la refermer. Pour cela il aurait fallu qu'elle aille à St Mangouste mais autant se rendre à Voldemord.

-Ho merci Malefoy... Tu n'as qu'a m'aider pour les potions. Et aussi à mettre notre futur plan en marche.

Après avoir tourné et vérifié les potions, Hermione décida qu'il était temps pour revoir le plan qui devrait se réaliser demain.

-D'accord. On va se mettre dans un endroit tranquille ?

Drago avait lançait ses mot un lançant un léger regard vers McLagen. Il ne l'avait jamais aimer mais il semblerait que plus les jours passe plus il se mettait à le haïr.

-Oui McLagen, tu vas chercher de quoi manger avec Luna et Neville ?

Neville fut content d'entendre ça. Car Hermione lui faisait confiance et aussi parce qu'il y aurait Luna et il appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille. Il aimait bien parler avec elle et elle savait beaucoup de choses sur des créatures que même Hermione ne connaissait pas, et même si tout le monde se moquait d'elle, il l'aimait bien l'écouter. L'ancien gardien de Gryffondor lui en fut moins enchanté, il avait l'impression que Hermione faisait tout pour l'éloigner à chaque fois que Malefoy était dans les parages. Il soupira mais s'éloigna tout de même.

-Bien sûr, on y va tout de suite.

Malefoy observa le Gryffondor partir. Il se sentait mieux quand il n'était pas là. Il suivit ensuite Hermione jusqu'à une table dans un coin.

-Bien.. D'après toi Voldemort va nous envoyer d'autres mangemorts tel que Fenrir Greyback... Il ne faut pas qu'il mette les pieds ici. Nous allons donc prendre la forme des Carrow que nous avons enfermés dans la chambre des secrets et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il serait peut-être bon aussi d'apprendre aux autres des sorts pour neutraliser un loup. Tu en connais ?

-Il y a bien le sortilège de mort... Mais il faut vraiment vouloir tuer pour l'utiliser.. Et je pense que ni toi ni les autres ne puissiez l'utiliser.

Le serpentar comme preuve de bonne foi avait tout expliqué de son histoire à la jeune Gryffondor. Mais elle ne l'avait pas jugé. Elle s'était contentée de le regarder et de l'accepter dans ses rangs.

-Je vois... Et toi non plus tu ne l'utiliseras plus. Je le sais . Tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

Drago hocha la tête. Il espérait qu'elle est raison.

-Sinon je connais sûrement les mêmes que toi. L'Homomorphus, mais je ne l'ai jamais utilisé. Après on peut le mettre hors d'état de nuire avec un sort de défense suffisamment bien lancé.

-J'étudierais donc ce sort, nous ne dormirons pas de la nuit nous devons le maitriser parfaitement pour demain. Et lorsque la mission sera finie nous ferons travailler les sorts de défense à ceux qui ne les maîtrisent pas encore bien.

-D'accord.

Il l'observait. La brune avait le teint pâle et avait beaucoup maigri. De plus des cernes qui mettraient du temps avant de s'effacer se dessinaient autour de ces yeux. Elle lisait des parchemins la mine concentrée. Elle avait pincé les lèvres et fronçait les sourcils. Il tendit la main mais arrêta son geste avant de la toucher puis se leva.

-Je vais dormir un peu tu devrais en faire autant. Tu n'as pas dormi la nuit dernière. Et puisque nous allons passer une nuit blanche tu devrais te reposer pour demain.

-Oui... Tu as raison mais je ne le ferais qu'après avoir ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'avait soulevée et jetée sur son épaule. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards des autres qui trouvaient étrange le rapprochement qui s'effectuait entre les deux ennemis de toujours. Ginny elle souriait légèrement. Elle avait comme le sentiment que le beau blond commençait à s'intéresser à une autre personne qu'à lui-même.

-Tu ne serviras à rien si tu t'écroules Granger.

Il la posa sur un des hamacs et s'allongea avec elle. À ce moment précis, il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait juste qu'elle se repose et l'avait donc couchée avant de se mettre à ses côtés. Cela, pour certains qui observaient la scène, relevait de la bizarrerie. Même Hermione ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de ce que le Serpentar faisait. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle était exténuée.

-Je te surveille Granger. Donc tu ne sortiras de ce hamac que reposée.

Elle fit la moue mais l'écouta. C'est vrai qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil. Les jours à venir risquaient d'être long. Elle soupira donc, un soupir d'aise, et ferma les yeux se laissant aller contre l'ancien mangemorts. Il avait le visage tourné vers elle. Il l'a trouvé belle endormie. Mais il se demandait combien de temps encore il aurait la chance de rester près d'elle. Car il savait ce dont Voldemort était capable, et il se doutait bien qu'il ne lui fallait pas longtemps pour tous les trouver et les tuer un à un dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais lui Drago Malfoy anti-moldus et mangemorts repantit, ferait tout pour la sauver elle. Même si cela signifiait se sacrifier. Il frôla sa joue de sa main et s'endormit doucement.

Ils se firent réveiller une heure plus tard par des cris de joie. Non seulement la nourriture venait d'arrivait mais Fred et George Weasleay étaient venu leurs rendre visite apportant de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée et d'autres objets de leur boutique, ce qui présageait de grands moments de rigolade en perspective. Ce fut Drago qui se réveilla en premier. Lorsqu'il eut ouvert les yeux il se sentait complètement reposé comme s'il avait passé une nuit dans un lit moelleux. Hermione était tellement fatiguée qu'elle dormait toujours malgré le vacarme. Un moment il voulut la laisser dormir mais il se dit qu'elle voudrait vérifier elle-même ce que les jumeaux avaient apporté. Il l'a secoua donc doucement.

La jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était si bien là où elle était. Il faisait chaud et elle avait rêvé qu'elle dormait à côté de Malefoy, ce qui étrangement lui décrocha un léger sourire. Elle bailla et ses tourna vers celui qui la secouait.

-Hum... Ron laisse-moi dormir encore un peu .

-Ron ?

Le blond était vexé mais il n'en dit rien. C'était pour ça son sourire parce, qu'elle pensait à Ron.

-C'est Malefoy ... Il faut que tu te lèves. Les Weasley sont là.

La jeune fille se redressa observant Malefoy, les joues rosies. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve.. Elle se relevant et se racla la gorge.

-Merci Malefoy... J'y vais tout de suite.

Puis, sous le regard quelque peu triste du serpentar elle se dirigea vers les jumeaux. Ron Weasley, même absent il fallait qu'il l'énerve.

C'est Fred qui l'a vit arriver en Premier. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers le hamac lui arracha un sourire.

-Salut Hermione ! Tu sais il y a des enfants ici !

Il lui avait dit cela en clignant de l'oeil et en montrant le hamac où Malefoy était encore.

Hermione rougie et lança un regard noir à Fred, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait il ne faisait que dormir c'est tout ! C'était toujours pareil dès qu'elle passait un peu de temps avec un garçon.. Enfin Malefoy ou McLaggen tout le monde rigolait ou ouvrait des yeux gros comme des chaudrons.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. On a apporté tout ce que tu nous as demandé !

-Merci Fred.

Elle alla vérifier la marchandise pendant que George parlait avec sa soeur et que Fred réglait les détails de leur prochaine mission avec Drago. Les autres mangeaient, profitant du calme avant la tempête. Ils savaient qu'en s'en prenant à l'homme de main de Voldemort ils risquaient gros, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser se balader dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Fred revint vers elle.

-Hermione, tu as fait passer ton message à Harry ?

-Oui c'est bon. Et ton frère va bien aussi. Demain je ne pourrais pas aller faire de compte rendu à la radio. Malefoy et moi devons aller voir les Carrow.

-Vous les avez enfermés où ?

Hermione observait les boîtes que Fred et George avaient apporté. Tout ce qu'il leurs fallaient pour occuper un bon moment Rogue.

-Dans la chambre des secrets. C'est Malefoy qui l'a ouverte.

-Comment?

La question sembla mettre mal à l'aise la jeune fille elle se mordit doucement la lèvre.

-Grâce…Grâce à la magie noire.

Fred fronça les sourcils. Il considérait Hermione comme une soeur, et il n'accepterait pas qu'elle soit un jouet pour Malefoy.

-Hum Hermione tu es sûre que tu peux lui faire confiance.. ? Je veux dire il n'y a pas si longtemps c'était un agent de Tu Sais Qui.

-Oui, j'ai confiance en lui..

-Bien. Alors j'ai confiance en ton jugement. Je vais aller voir Angelinan elle est là .(2)

-Oui. Elle doit réviser quelques sorts je pense.

Fred ses dépêchât de rejoindre la fille de couleur et s'assit en face d'elle, l'embrassant doucement. Hermione les observa et soupira. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. Elle tourna les yeux vers Ginny qui, elle aussi, observait le couple. Harry lui manquait. Hermione se dirigea vers elle est l'entoura de ses bras .

-Il va bien. J'ai pu lui parler.

-C'est bien. Ginny, tu m'en veux de ne pas être partie avec lui ?

-Non... Parce que je sais que tu l'aide d'ici.

La rousse sourit et rejoignit George qui lui avait fait signe. Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle rêvait d'un bain. D'un bon bain chaud.

-Je voudrais prendre un bain...

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Mais tout le monde se retourna vers le mur de droite où une nouvelle porte venait d'apparaître. La brune surprise alla ouvrir et tomba sur une salle de bain pas très grande mais confortable. Elle sourit elle avait oublié qu'ici tous ses souhaits étaient réalisés. Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt au lieu d'aller à Près au Lard pour se laver? Elle entra donc dans la salle de bain se dévêtit et entra dans la baignoire déjà remplie d'une eau bien chaude. Elle ferma les yeux et oublia pour quelque temps ces problèmes

Pendant ce temps, Rogue recevait des lettres du seigneur des ténèbres. Assit à la place de Dumbeldore, il lisait une lettre, concentré. Le Seigneur des ténèbres voulait savoir où étaient passés les Carrow, hors, Granger ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Même s'il faisait partie de l'ordre elle ne lui avait rien dit. Ni même si elle ne savait où était Drago. Cependant il lui faudrait apprendre à lui faire confiance car la jeune Gryffondore ne savait pas que le seigneur des ténèbres réclamait sa tête et qu'un jour où l'autre, elle finirait entre ses mains... Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Il était urgent de retrouver les Carrow avant que Voldemort ne vienne lui-même à l'école. Déjà qu'il envoyait Fenrir Greyback. Cela sentait mauvais, le seigneur des ténèbres s'impatientait. Il voulait des résultats. Certes, Rogue avait une petite idée d'où les rebelles se cachaient mais il pouvait encore faire patienter Voldemort. Peut-être plus pour très longtemps. Il sortit dans les couloirs et s'arrêta devant le mur où se trouvait la salle sur demande. Combien de temps encore avant qu'ils ne les dénonce ? Plus beaucoup de temps il en était sûr.

_(1) Je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer de mettre des phrases de ce genre pour utiliser des expressions que pourraient utiliser les sorciers mais je ne suis pas très douée alors pardonnez-moi s'il y en a pas aussi souvent que vous le voudriez._

_(2)Dans le livre, à la fin de la guerre Angelina épouse bien George mais c'est avec Fred qu'elle va au bal je les met donc en couple puisque Fred n'est pas mort._

_Voilà la fin du chapitre 1. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais il faut laisser le temps à l'histoire de se mettre en place. Certains personnages ne sont pas encore apparus mais ça va venir._

_J'ai aussi pris le parti contrairement au livre de ne pas m'attarder sur les révélations sur Dumbledore ni sur les sentiments d'Harry. Mais en même temps cela coule de source pour moi. Ben oui puisque j'écris avant tous une Dramione même si pour le moment on ne dirait pas mais comme je l'ai déjà dit-il faut laisser le temps à l'intrigue de se mettre en place ._

_Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Mais Drago il n'est pas méchant ni arrogant. Oui oui mille fois oui. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a vu sa mère se faire tuer. Et qu'il l'a vengée en tuant son père. Il en faut moins à quelqu'un pour changer. Il a ouvert les yeux sur sa condition de mangemort et de sang noble._

_Pensez vous que je fait arriver les sentiments de Drago envres Hermione trop vite ?_

_Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de la longueur .Trop long /court. Je sais que lire des choses trop longes ennuie vite et des choses trop courtes peuvent parfois frustrer donc voila dites moi en fonction de vous._

_Merci à ceux qui ont prit la peine de me lire jusqu'à la fin de ce chapitre !_

_Merci à ceux qui vont me laisser une trace de leur passage !_

_Et surtout j'espère de tout coeur vous voir pour le chapitre deux !_

_Sur ce bonne journée/soirée /nuit ._


	3. Chapter 2

_Me voilà de retour pour le chapitre 2 ! Alors, vous êtes prêt ?_

_Sinon Hors Sujet : J'ai deux idées pour des OS : une sur Harry Potter , l'autre sur le seigneur des anneaux... Peut être vais-je les écrire en parallèle donc vous saurez pourquoi le chapitre arrive tard...(peut être tout dépendra aussi de mon inspiration et de quand je pourrais le poster parce que je vais avoir des périodes sans internet pour cause : emménageant seule et sans livebox, je risque d'avoir quelques difficultés pour poster mais je le ferais, promit.)_

_Sinon avant de vous laisser je remercie les gens qui me laissent des review parce que cela me fait vraiment très très très plaisir ! Et j'espère qu'ils continueront !Ainsi que ceux qui suivent la fic ! Et ceux qui viennent juste pour lire merci à vous tous_

_Non non non les personnage de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Dommage, sinon jamais Hermione ne serait tomber amoureuse de Ron.. ho non ! Et Sirius ne serait pas mort ! Et Fred non plus ! Et Dobby et Hedwige, Tonk et Luppin ainsi que Rogue seraient toujours en vie ... Oui en gros personne ne serait mort ..Rohh ça va hein ! :p_

**_Reviews anonyme Chapitre 1 :_**

_**Stiitch** : Ah nah moi je trouve super bien le nouveau caractère que tu as mis pour Drago, c'est assez logique J'ai trop trop trop hâte de lire la suite = Je suis content que çe te plaise. Et oui c'est vrai qu'après ce qu'il à vécu c'est logique qu'il ai changé !_

_**Quelqu'un qui t** : J'aime beaucoup ton chapitre ! Vivement le prochain. = Merci pour ton avisça me fait plaisir que tu soit venu lire et surtout que ça te plaise !_

**Chapitre 2**

Rogue faisait les cent pas devant la porte principale du château. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis que les Carrow avaient disparus, l'armée de Dumbeldore ne s'était plus faite remarquée. Rogue connaissant Granger se doutait qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Et pourquoi ne pas lui en parler ? Il aurait pu l'aider. L'aider à ne pas se faire prendre. L'ancien professeurs de potion arrêta ses allés retours avant d'observer les élèves. Ils avaient tous la mine basse et le teint pâle. La plupart avait eu droit au sortilège Doloris. Rogue n'était pas pour ces pratiques mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait confiance en lui. Il le vit enfin arriver, la terreur de tous les parents sorciers : Fenrir Greyback. Il avait une démarche assurée et observait les élèves. Rogue savait qu'il devrait l'empêcher de sauter sur les enfants mais il ne savait pas encore comment il ferait.

" Severus, je vois que tu as de la viande fraiche à portée de main !

Le loup fit un rictus en disant cela. Les cheveux sales, la démarche assurée. Le loup s'approchait de Rogue les yeux se baladant sur les élèves présents. Il observa un long moment le groupe de Serpentar. Le seul groupe qui riait de bon coeur. Il reconnut des fils et des filles de mangemorts.

- Tu n'es pas là pour ça...

Severus avait dit cela de manière détachée mais au fond de lui il ressentait que du dégout pour Fenrir. Le loup lui soupira avant de répondre.

- Je sais. Je dois faire sortir les rebelles de leur sale trou puant oui je sais ! Et je me ferais une joie de bouffer cette garce de sang de bourbe. Je la ferais hurler en commençant pas le bas du corps pour pas qu'elle crève tous de suite. (1)

Rogue garda un visage impassible mais ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Lilly. Elle aussi c'était "une sale garce de sang de bourbe".. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Lilly, il avait tous gâché avec elle et même si du temps était passé, il en gardait toujours une profonde tristesse. Il aurait tout donné même son âme pour la revoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il ne répondit rien au loup et entra dans le château sous le regard plus que désapprobateur des autres professeurs.

- Belatrix est là en renfort. Le seigneur des ténèbres se doute que la sang de bourbe prépare quelque chose.

Rogue mit un moment à répondre plonger dans ce pensées. Il fut surprit que Bellatrix soit là aussi mais elle voulait surement s'amuser à torturer. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

-Bellatrix ? Je vois. Elle attend où ?

-Elle va se promener dans le château, les traitres à leur sang et les sang impurs ont intérêt à se cacher !

Le loup ricana à ces paroles. Avant de se planter devant un première année qui tentait de se cacher derrière une statue. Le pauvre garçon tremblait de la tête au pied. Ses camardes l'avaient prévenu, il devait se cacher lorsque Fenrir arriverait mais il avait trop tarder et voilà que la bête l'observait un, rictus moqueur sur le visage.

-Tu as la même odeur que les sang de bourbe... On va bien s'amuser.

-Ne.. Ne me faites pas de mal.. je .. je vous en supplie !

Le pauvre garçon tremblait de tous ses membres et les larmes menaçaient de déborder de ces grands yeux bleu. Ce qui ne fit qu'amuser d'avantage le loup. Le garçon recula un peu avant de partir en courant. Fenrir voulut le rattraper mais Rogue l'en empêcha.

-Il suffit ! Cherche les rebelles au lieu de perdre ton temps avec ces immondices.

Il n'avait fait cela que pour sauver le garçon. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Bellatrix tomberait sur lui. La sorcière l'avait attrapé et s'amusait à le torturer tous en continuant ses recherches.

Pendant ce temps, Fenrir avait prit la colère de Rogue pour de l'impatience à trouver la sang de bourbe, chef des rebelle.

-Calme toi Severus je vais les retrouver et ...

Rogue fixait un point derrière Fenrir. Ce dernier remarqua le regard du Directeur de l'école et se retourna.

-La sang de bourbe !

Effectivement Hermione se tenais debout au milieu du hall. Cependant, elle avait quelque chose d'étrange.. un regard vide. Rogue fronça les sourcils. Mais à peine eut-il comprit, que le loup avait sauté sur elle sans qu'elle se défende. Fenrir déchiqueta le corps de la rouge et or en poussant des râles de bête quand tout à coup, le visage de la Gryffondore se crispa. Son corps changeait .

- Fenrir recule toi ! Tu viens de tuer l'un des nôtres !

Et en effet la soeur Carrow se trouvait sur le sol baignant dans son propre sang. Rogue regardait autour de lui la main sur sa baguette. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le frère Carrow arriver. Encore un piège ? Il ne semblait pas avoir été soumis au sortilège de l'imperium. Mais il valait mieux se méfier.

Greyback lui aussi était sur ses gardes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Mais le mangemort s'écroula devant eux. Severus s'approcha de lui.

-Il est vivant il est juste faible... Je m'occupe de lui. Trouve les rebelles, ils ne sont pas loin.

Fenrir partit en courant parcourir le château... Serverus mena le mangemort évanouit dans son bureau lorsque se dernier ouvrit grand les yeux et pointa sa baguette vers lui.

-Professeur Rogue... est ce vrai ce qu'a dit Granger ? Vous faites partit de l'ordre ?

Severus fronça les sourcils. Professeur ? Granger ? Se pouvait-il que..? Décidément, cette sang de bourbe était forte.

-Drago n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas dit au seigneur des ténèbres où tu te cachais. Mais il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour le savoir.

Le professeur de potions ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sort et fit en sorte qu'aucun son ne puisse filtrer à l'extérieur. Et tranquillement il plongea son regard dans celui de Malfoy sans se soucier de la baguette fixée sur lui.

-Drago.. Toi est Granger avez signé votre arrêt de mort. Vous mourrez tous les deux. Elle de manière ignoble. Tu sais quel est le sort des sang de bourbe. Tout particulièrement celui des femmes.

Oh oui, Drago le savait. -Il avait vu mais n'y avait jamais participé.- les femmes sang de bourbe qui étaient encore vivantes quand elles arrivaient au manoir était rassemblées dans le salon puis les mangemorts en choisissaient une qui leur serviraient d'esclave. Ils la violaient, la torturaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt et cela devant les autres femmes pour qu'elles comprennent ce qui allaient leur arriver. A chaque fois, Drago vomissait lorsqu'il sortait de la salle. Son père l'obligeait à regarder.(1 bis)

-Non ! Je la sauverais... Elle m'a aidé je ne laisserai plus personne mourir par ma faute..

Il avait raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

-Drago... Le seigneur des ténèbres s'impatiente.. il va venir lui même à Poudlard ! Fuyez avec elle et les autres rebelles... Cachez vous où vous la verrez mourir devant vos yeux.

-Fuir ?Et où ? Plus personne ne nous attend nul part. Et on ne peut pas les renvoyez dans leur famille. Autant les envoyer directement à V...au seigneur des Ténèbres..

-Vous est Granger êtes les meilleurs élèves de cette école ! (2) Vous trouverez une solution mais partez d'ici. Votre mère n'est pas morte pour que vous retombiez entre les mains du mal.

Drago regarda le maître des potions avant de partir en courant retrouvant peu à peu sa vrai apparence.

Pendant ce temps, Neville et Luna avaient crée une diversion au deuxième étage. Fenrir s'y été précipité sans réfléchir. Bellatrix, toujours occupée avec l'élève de premier année elle, arrivait dans le couloir suivit par les cris de douleurs et les pleurs de sa douleur.

-Vous êtes prêt? Nous allons devoir lancer le sort tous ensembles !

Hermione avait sortit sa baguette, elle entendait le râle de Fenrir se rapprocher puis enfin elle le vit. Il c'était arrêter à quelques pas d'elle.

-Alors la sang de bourbe.. Tu ne te caches pas ? Tu as raison plus tôt tu sera morte, mieux se sera pour nous tous. Nous ne serons plus obligés de respirer ta sale odeur ! Ho non attend.. La maître te veux vivante, ce qui veut dire que tu va hurler. Tu va supplier... Mais si tu savais..si tu savais ce qui t'attend..

Il explosa de rire,observant tour à tour tous les élèves.

-Mais la petite Weasley est là aussi ! On va bien s'amuser. Une sang de bourbe et une traitre à son sang .Les smangemorts vont avoir de quoi se défouler. Vous allez avoir l'honneur de devenir nos esclaves !

Ni Hermione ni Ginny ne répondirent. La rousse serrait sa baguette à telle point qu'elle en tremblait. Harry ne risquait pas sa vie pour qu'elle se laisse parler comme ça. Mais l'ordre de Hermione partit sans laisser le temps à la rousse de répliquer quoi que se soit.

-Maintenant !

Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Fenrir se retrouva au sol, baignant dans son sang. Les rebelles lui avait chaquun lancé un sort de défense.. Mais il n'eurent pas le temps de savourer leur victoire que Bellatrix était là. Neville en la voyant fit un pas en avant. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, l'image de ses parents s'imposait à lui. Ils avaient eu le courage de la défier. Lui aussi, et il les vengerait.

-Non Neville !

Hermione le tira en arrière. Elle voulut ordonner aux autres de faire demi-tour mais Bellatrix tenait un élève entre ses mains. Un sourire dément lui défigurait le visage.

-Granger, on fait un échange.. Toi,contre cet élève.

Neville observait la scène lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille s'avançait. Il lui attrapa la main la suppliant du regard.

-Non Hermione, elle va te tuer !

-C'est moi ou lui.. Et j'ai promis que je sauverais le plus de personne possible.

-Tu es courageuse sang de bourbe..

Bellatrix rigola et lorsqu'Hermione fut assez proche d'elle, elle l'attrapa par le bras et tua l'autre élève devant ses yeux.

-Mais idiote ! Il est mort et tu va le rejoindre.

La plupart des élèves présents avaient caché leurs yeux avec leur mains pour ne pas voir le cadavre de leur camarde. Hermione se débattait et hurlait.

-Vous avez menti ! Vous êtes ignoble !

Bellatrix explosa de rire avant de lui lancer le sortilége doloris.

-C'est ça hurle, personne ne viendra t'aider... Ils ont tous bien trop peur !

Mais malgré ses paroles, un sortilège avez fusé et Bellatrix se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Hermione, aidée de Luna se releva doucement et se tourna vers la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

-Drago...

-Partez. Londubat, fait les partir...t rouve un endroit sur.. Je me charge de ma tante.

-Je reste ici.

Malfoy tourna son regard d'acier vers la brune. Elle était pâle mais semblait en bonne santé.

-Gr..

-Non tu discute pas ! Neville, Luna, sauvez-les et envoyez un message à l'ordre.

Puis sur ces mots, la rouge et or sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur la mangemort pour la stupefixier.

-Granger on peut pas la laissez en vie...

-Non tu as jurer de ne plus tuer personne et je vais t'aider à tenir ta promesse.

-C'est toi qui veulent... Je te laisserais pas entre leur mains. Pas après que tu m'ai aidé. J'ai aussi juré de ne plus laisser mourir les personnes qui m'aident. Viens.. Partons, on est plus en sécurité à Poudlard. Rogue sait où on est et il va être obligé de le dire au Seigneur de ténèbres.

-Drago, si tu sens qu'ils vont m'attraper, efface ma mémoire. Je ne veux pas trahir Harry, ni l'ordre. Efface ma mémoire. Je ne suis pas assez bonne en occlumencie pour les empêcher de lire en moi et je ne.. je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir face à eux.

Drago observait la jeune Gryffondore. Elle n'avait pu retenir un frisson. Elle était courageuse, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils finiraient pas mettre la main sur elle.

-D'accord, je le ferais. Granger,depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

-Depuis maintenant, allez vient. On as pas beaucoup de temps avant que Rogue ne soigne Fenrir et libère Bellatrix.

Elle prit la main du blond et partit en courant à travers le château priant pour ne pas tomber sur un mangemort ou sur un serpentar qui se serait précipité pour les arrêter. Il arrivèrent enfin dans la salle sur demande où tous les rebelles se préparaient à partir. Ginny s'était precipitée sur Drago et l'avait serrer contre lui dans la stupeur générale.

-Merci d'avoir sauvé Hermione. Merci...

Drago était quelques peu gêné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'étreinte. Il lui rendit timidement .Mais cela lui fit plaisir de voir que peu à peu les gens changeaient d'avis sur lui. Sa mère serait fière de lui. Oui il en était sûr.

-Je.. C'est normale Weasley fille.

Ginny recula en riant un peu.

-Tu sais mes parents m'ont donné un nom à la naissance... Malfoy fils.

Hermione avait observer la scène en souriant, mais elle fut surprise en voyant Neville s'approcher et serrer la main du Serpentar.

-Merci Malfoy, j'avais pas confiance en toi mais.. je m'étais trompé sur ton compte.

-Oui, Drago tu as été courageux, c'était une belle preuve d'amour.

Drago rosie très légèrement aux paroles de Luna. Cette fille était forte pour voir des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'une détonation eu lieu à l'extérieur et que les murs tremblèrent. Hermione ouvrit le passage secret et ordonna à tout le monde de courir sans s'arrêter. Les rebelles sortaient le plus vite possible, guidés par Neville. A l'extérieur Abelforth mit en place des portoloins que l'ordre avait mit à disposition des rebelles après leur arrivée dans la salle sur demande en cas d'urgence.

-Granger, va-y, je les ralentis.

-Non je reste ici ! Je peux tous aussi bien combattre !

-Par Salazare, ne fait pas ta Gryffondore !(3)

-Et toi arrête de faire ton imbécile de Serpentar ! Si tu restes ici je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirais ! Je suis plus intelligente que toi ! (4)

-Granger ! C'est pour sauver ta vie que tu dois partir ! Et pour continuer à aider Potter et Weasley ! Ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un sort.

-Essaye pour voir !

Mais il n'eu même pas le temps de répliquer que la salle sur demande commençait à s'effondrer. Il souleva Hermione, la mit sur son épaule et partit en courant. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour prendre le dernier portoloin qui était sur le point de disparaître. De justesse, Drago posa son doigt sur le vieux ballons de foot et disparut, Hermione sur le dos.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, Fenrir de nouveau sur pied accompagné des autres mangemorts présent à Poudlard était rentré dans la salle sur demande mais n'avait rien trouvé. De dépit Fenrir tuas un élève de Cerpentar qui se trouvait avec eux avant de faire demi tour.

-Severus il va falloir que nous prévenions le Seigneur des Ténèbre.

-Je le ferais, à moins que Bella ne veuille aller raconter comment une sang de bourbe et un traitre ont réussit à la mettre hors d'état de combattre.

Bellatrix observait Severus le regard mauvais.

-Tu t'es toi-même fait avoir, si la fille Parkinson ne t'avait pas retrouvée tu serais encore hors d'état de nuire. Drago t'as bien eu.

-Oui mais il avait l'apparence de Carrow, je ne pouvais pas le deviner toi tu avais la sang de bourbe devant toi... A portée de baguette magique.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et transplana hors du château. (5) Rogue arriva au manoir Malfoy il se dirigea sans hésiter vers le portail de fer forgé, il travers le parc avant d'entrer dans le manoir. Puis toujours sûr de lui, il entra dans le salon.

-Severus... As-tu de bonnes nouvelles ?

Lord Voldemort se tenait devant lui , le regard froid et calculateur.

-Non mon sSigneur, nous nous sommes fait avoir par la sang de bourbe. Un des notre est mort.

Voldemort fou de coléèe tua la silouhette qui flottait au dessus de la table. Quelques mangemorts étaient présents et tous reculèrent devant la fureur de leur maître.

-Cette sang de bourbe..Retrouvez-la et amenez-la moi ! Tuez autant de personne qu'il faudra ! Mais ramenez-là !

Tous les mangemorts présents partirent sans rien ajouter. De toutes façon, ils n'avaient pas à discutez les ordres sinon ils savaient ce qui les attendaient et ils ne voulaient pas en arriver là. Seul Rogue resta sur place.

-Maitre...Ne croyez vous pas que nous perdons notre temps avec elle? Après tout elle n'est qu'une larve, une fille de moldu. Pourquoi ne pas s'occuper de notre véritable problème, Potter.

-Je me charge de Potter... J'ai trop délégué sur ce sujet et au final rien n'a était fait .Severus, trouve la sang de bourbe et à partir de là, Potter ne sera qu'un jouet entre mes mains.

-Bien maître, je ferais mon possible.

Et sur ce, il sortit du manoir pour transplaner. Réfléchissant à un moyen de sauver le fils de lilly.

**Flach back**

_Deux silhouettes se trouvaient non loin de Poudlard sur la rive Est du lac. L'une était debout et observait l'autre à genoux._

_-Severus... donnez moi une bonne raison de vous aidez._

_-Le.. Le maitre.. il l'a tué._

_-Tuer qui Severus._

_-Lily... Il as tuer Lily._

_Le regard de Dumbeldor se fit perçant. Il avait eu vent des sentiments que le jeune Severus portait à Lily Potter. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait eu l'espoir qu'un jour Rogue revienne sur le chemin du bien.. Il semblerais que se jour soit arrivé. Trop tard pour Lilly mais pas pour Severus._

_-Oui je le sais... Severus. Lili est morte pour combattre l'homme que vous avez choisit de servir. Et pour protéger son fils. Je veux bien vous pardonner à une condition._

_Severus releva la tête, le visage baigné de larmes, et les yeux remplis de douleur et de tristesse. Puis bas, très bas il répondit au directeur de l'école._

_-Tous ce que vous voudrez..._

_-Protégez son fils... Quoi qu'il advienne, Severus pour elle, pour lily prenez soins de Harry James Potter et faites abstraction de le haine que vous ressentez pour son père. Si vous l'aviez voulu... Si vous aviez fait le bon choix Harry serait votre fils à l'heure qu'il est.(6)_

_Rogue se contenta d'hocher la tête, bien sur Voldemort avait disparut ce jours là mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne croyait en sa mort. Et depuis se jours là, Rogue protéger Harry malgré la haine qu'il avait pour son père. Mais ses yeux vert lui rappelaient pourquoi il le faisait._

**Fin flach back**

Harry semblait profondément endormit. Mais en réalité, il pensait à ce que Hermione lui avait dit. Au lieu où avait vécus et où étaient morts ses parents. Le lieu sûrement où il avait était heureux mais qui ne représentait rien pour lui. Il trouvait ça étrange. Il avait vu des photos de lui petit avec ses parents dans leur maison. Mais il ne se souvenait même pas d'eux. Il ne connaissait pas l'intonation de leurs voix, ni l'odeur de leurs peaux. Il ne savait pas si ils l'avaient déjà punit ou fâché. Il se demandait quelle serait sa vie si ses parents étaient toujours en vie. Il aurait sûrement invité Ron et Hermione chez lui. Il aurait présenter Ginny à ses parents. La famille Weasley et Potter se serait réunie pour de grand repas. Il aurait joué au quidditche avec son père et son parrain peut-être même que Lupin se serait joint à eux. Il aurait fait sa rentrée accompagné des larmes de sa mère et des recommandations de son père. Et il aurais peut-être eu un une petite soeur ou un petit frère.

Mais tout cela avait était empêché par Voldemort. Quand il pensait à la vie hypothétique qu'il aurait pu avoir Harry sentait monter lui une vague de colère et de tristesse. Il en voulait à la terre entière pour ce qui c'était passé. Et dans ces moments là il aimerait avoir le miroir de rised pour voir sa famille. Pouvoir les observer encore et encore. Mais Dumbeldord l'avait mit en garde contre le miroire et il ne pouvait que lui donner raison cependant pour lui ce miroir était le seul moyen de connaitre sa famille.

_(1)Oui je sais quand il est loup il ne se contrôle on va dire que là il peux._

_(1 bis) oui je sais les mangemorts n'aime pas les sang de bourbes comme ils disent mais bon je les voient bien profiter de leur "supériorité"_

_(2) Ben oui Malfoy est un bad boy mais il est aussi très intelligent !(comment ça je suis aveuglée par mes sentiments ? non mais ho ! je ne vous permet pas )_

_(3) Oué arrête de faire ta gryffondore ou je le dit à la maitresse !_

_(4) Comment ça Hermione se la pète ici ? Mais pas du tout ! Elle est la meilleure pourquoi ne pas le dire !_

_(5) Un avantage d'être Directeur ont peu transplaner depuis l'intérieur du château ...La classe !_

_(6) Oui ben Bubus il remu un peu beaucoup le couteau dans la plaie j'avoue mais j'aime bien ..Niack niack niack_

_Oui il y a beaucoup de note c'est parce que je peux pas faire ces remarques en plein récit, sa casserait le rythme._

_Plus court que le premier ..._

_Alors alors vous en pensez quoi ?_

_Que pensez vous de la facette de Rogue que je montre ? Moi j'aime bien._

_Je vous demande votre avis : un couple gay cela vous dérangerez ou pas ? Mais bon je n'en dit pas plus j'attend vos réponses._

_Toutes les review servirons à faire revenir Sirius Black à la vie ou n'importe quel personnages que vous ne vouliez pas voir mourir !(Comment ça c'est du chantage ?Qui à oser dire ça ?)_


	4. Chapter 3

_Voila le chapitre 3 :_

_Bon j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour l'attente entre les chapitres mais je fais vraiment ce que je peux, mais entre la Fac, internet que les week-end et mon trop plein d'inspiration (oui j'ai pleins d'idées donc je commence trente trucs en même temps), ben les chapitres arrivent lentement. Mais je vais essayer d'écrire quelque chapitres d'avances mais je ne vous promet rien. Ben oui parce que j'ai du travail à la fac... Donc voilà, je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard en espérant que vous me resterez fidèles._

_Je me pose beaucoup de questions pour la suite de l'histoire. J'hésite à faire mourir certains personnages. Et d'autre j'hésite à les faire vivre. Comme je vous en ai parlé à la fin de l'autre chapitre, j'aimerais ajouter **une relation homosexuel** mais je ne sais pas trop comment la mettre en place ni si cela va vous plaire._

_Des flach back dans se chapitre, préparez vous à un retour dans le temps ! Allez haut les coeur j'arrête de vous embêtez pour vous laisser lire..Bientôt ^^_

_J'ai également deux idées de fin. Et pour le moment entre les deux mon coeur balance. Mais bon chut !_

_Toujours merci à ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui me laissent une trace de leur passage. Oui les review récoltées serviront à aider Hermione à mieux organiser la S.A.L.E ,ou à ressusciter un personnage mort. ^^_

_Merci aux** 8 personnes qui suivent ma fics**.. Je vous aime. Et à **mes 3 favoris**_

_Sinon, les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi.. Ben non, sinon j'aurais les moyens de m'offrir un éclaire de Feu. (Comment ça les balais volants n'existent pas ? Vous êtes jaloux que moi j'ailles à Poudlard et pas pas vous !)_

_Dites moi pour le Rating si K est toujours bon(je pense que oui ^^)._

_Petite annonces : Si j'écris sur **Samourai Warrior** (un jeu vidéo) certains serait-ils intéressés pour me lire ?_

_Et je cherche aussi quelqu'un pour me relire (toutes mes oeuvre non juste ce que j'écrit ^^)_

**_Le chapitre 4 auras du retard veuillez m'en excusez _**

_**Choco-Jo** Très bonne histoire! J'ai hâte de lire la suite. Ça me plait de retrouver une partie de l'histoire du tome 7. As-tu trouvé un correcteur finalement? Bon courage! = Je suis contente que tu soit venue lire ^^ Et heureuse que ce début te plaise ! Non je n'ai toujours personne pour me relire mais je vais bien finir par trouver ! Merci en espérant te voir pour la suite !_

___o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Chapitre 3**

Un bruit mat se fit entendre et un couple se releva en gémissant. La chute n'avait apparemment pas été douce. Le jeune homme blond regarda autour de lui, la baguette à la main. Il s'attendait à voir arriver à tout moment des hommes cagoulés mais il n'y avait rien. La jeune fille lui fit baisser la baguette. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, elle aussi sur ces gardes mais la baguette cachée dans son pull.

-Non cache-là, on ne sait pas où on est.

Hermione comme le Serpentar semblait quelque peu perdue. Mais elle avait surtout peur et mal. Le sort Doloris infligé pas Bellatrix avait pénétré jusque aux os. Le blond l'observa et fit une grimace de douleur se peindre sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Tu as mal ? C'est ma tante Pas vrai ?

Hermione regarda Drago un léger sourire triste sur le visage.

- Ce n'est rien ça va passer. Et puis j'ai de la chance, elle n'a pas réouvert ma blessure. Drago range ta baguette. Les moldus ne croient pas à la magie mais te voir avec une baguette à la main risque de leurs mettre la puce à l'oreille.

-La puce à ..?

-C'est une expression moldue. Mais je t'expliquerais plus tard. Allez cache-là.

Drago rangea donc sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Mais ses yeux eux, étaient toujours sur le qui-vive. Il savait qu'ils ne cesseraient jamais de les chercher. Ils voulaient Hermione pour la faire parler. Mais ils ne l'auraient jamais. Parce que lui, Drago Malfoy, s'était promit que une fois dans sa vie, il protégerait quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne. Et chose encore plus étonnant, il s'inquiétait pour les autres.

-Et les autres ? Tu crois qu'ils sont en sécurité ?

Hermione reporta son regard sur la route devant eux. Elle souriait un peu malgré la douleur. Le Prince des Serpentar s'intéressait à d'autres personnes qu'à lui même, c'était un exploit.

-Les portoloins étaient fait pour ne pas tous nous amener au même endroit. Parce que si un mangemort attrapait l'un de nous avant de disparaître, et bien les autres seraient sauvés. Mais l'ordre à fait en sorte que l'on se retrouve dans des endroits sûrs, connus des membres. Mais là je ne sais pas où ont est. Enfin, continuons notre route on va bien finir par trouver quelque chose.

Le blond grimaça cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Comment se protéger si ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient ? Drago Malfoy détestait ne pas tous maitriser. Il savait ce défendre, là n'était pas le problème, mais dans le cas où ils se trouvaient, ils avaient besoin de tous maitriser. Maitriser la situation -comme disent les moldus- pour pouvoir se protéger de façon efficace. Mais Drago avait un avantage, il savaient comment leurs ennemis pensaient. Pour en avoir était un lui aussi. Et maintenant, il savait que la voie qu'il avait choisi au début n'était pas la bonne. Grâce à sa mère il allait pouvoir se racheter et rétablir le nom des Malfoy. Il regardait Hermione qui regardait autour d'elle et la vit sourire un peu.

-Là, regarde un panneau.. Allons voir.

La brune se rapprocha du panneau et put lire Chapelle Loutry.(1) Elle réfléchit un moment. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ce village se situait. Mais il fallait faire attention aux moldus. Parce que Malfoy ne se fondait pas très bien dans la foule moldu, même habillé comme l'un des leurs. Et puis elle se doutait qu'il devait être comme Ron. Râlant dès qu'il s'agissait d'utiliser des objets non magiques. Mais penser à Ron la rendit un peu triste. Il lui manquait un peu. Mais d'un côté, la présence de Malfoy l'aidait à surmonter l'absence de ces deux meilleurs amis. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être amie avec lui. Oui c'est ça, elle était ami avec Drago. Elle sourit un peu. Le blond regarda Hermione. Il aimerait savoir ce qui la rendait heureuse comme cela. C'est étrange pour lui de s'inquiéter autant pour une personne ou de se réjouir au moindre signe de bonheur.

-Alors, tu sais où on est ?

-Non Drago, mais il ne faut pas que nous restions à découvert. C'est trop dangereux. D'ailleurs, nous ne devons pas restez près du village. Trouvons un endroit tranquille et à l'écart où je pourrais joindre les membres de l'Ordre.

Le blond acquiesça et suivit la Lionne en silence toujours sur le qui-vive. Il n'avait jamais était lâché seul dans le monde moldu. A vrai dire il n'avait jamais été dans le monde moldu, et pour lui c'était un peu étrange de se retrouver dans un monde qu'il avait mit tant d'années à dénigrer. Et surtout il se souvenait des leçon de son père sur le monde où la magie n'avait pas cour.

**Flach Back**

_-Dargo veux-tu bien te tenir droit et écouter !_

_-Oui.. Pardonnez moi père._

_Le petit garçon âgé de huit ans se redressa sur sa chaise aplanit doucement sa robe de sorcier verte pâle et les yeux baissés sur la table -un malfoy ne regarde jamais un de ces parents dans les yeux- il écouta calmement et concentré sur ce que son père lui disait._

_-Bien. Les sang de bourbe ne méritent pas la vie. Ce ne sont que vers qui grouillent sous terre. Ils n'ont aucuns talents. Ils ne vivent que pour nous servir. Ils ne valent pas mieux qu'un esclave. Ils sont même moins qu'un esclave. Souvient-toi, Drago. Les sangs de bourbe un jour ramperont à nos pieds et imploreront notre bonté. D'ailleurs, les sangs de bourbe qui présentent un faible don pour la magie ne devraient pas avoir le droit de faire partie de notre monde. Ce ne sont que des déchets de plus. N'adresse jamais la paroles à cette espèces inférieures. Nous sommes l'élite. Nous représentons le salut des Sorciers. Nous, les Malfoy, avons le sang pur._

_-Mais père ..Et les sangs mêlés ?_

_-Les sangs mêlés devraient oublier leurs parties souillées. Tuer le parents qui à salie leur sang. La mère sang de bourbe qui donne naissance à un enfant de père sorcier ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'élever son enfant pour éviter de le souiller avec son esprit d'espèces inférieur. L'enfant doit être élevé dans le monde magique._

_La leçon avait tourné court lorsque sa mére, la seul personne qui l'ait aimé, est arrivée dans la pièce pour amener à Drago sa confiserie préférée._

**Fin Flach back**

La jeune sorcière observait Drago un peu inquiète. Il ne parlait plus et ne semblait plus faire autant attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

-Drago ?A quoi tu penses ?

Le garçon soupira passant sa main dans ces cheveux. Devait-il vraiment expliquer à Hermione ce que son père lui avait apprit ?Toutes ces horreurs qu'il avait proféré ? Non, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Il avait honte. Honte qu'un jour les paroles de son père aient eu de l'impact sur lui. Honte d'y avoir cru. Honte de l'avoir fait pleurer. Il soupira un peu avant de répondre.

-Aux leçons de mon père sur les san...moldus. Je ne pense pas que ça te plaise.

-Non je ne pense pas non plus.. Regarde cette maison. Elle est assez éloignée et elle à pas l'air habitée. Allons voir.

La jeune Gryffondor s'avança prudemment vers la maison. Effectivement, elle ne semblait pas habitée. Un panneau "à vendre" était accroché sur le portail. Doucement, le couple entra dans le jardin et se dirigea vers la bâtisse. La jeune fille utilisa un discret sortilége pour ouvrir la porte et se réfugia à l'intérieur. Elle se sentait bien dans cette maison, comme si cet endroit l'attirait. Mais elle n'avait aucun sentiments de malaise. Au contraire, elle se sentait bien ici. Drago ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Lorsque Drago ferma la porte ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir.

-On devrait placer des sorts de défense. Même si j'ai l'impression qu'on est en sécurité ici.

-Oui. Je ressens exactement la même chose. Mais on est jamais trop prudent..

Hermione hocha la tête. Ils se mirent dos à dos dans le salon et la baguette à la mains rendirent la maison incassable. Placérent plusieurs sorts de protéction ainsi qu'une alarme magique.

-Bon ce qui est bien c'est que apparemment, les propriétaires vendent la maison avec les meubles. Pour ce qui est de manger, j'irais au villages pour voir si il y a une épicerie. Heureusement que j'ai gardé des fioles de Polynectar et de Felix Felicis. Je crois que j'ai du véritasérum. Mais de toute façon j'ai aussi quelques ingrédients. Et bien évidement mes livres.

Le blond parut sceptique. Il observait Hermione.

-Hermione..Où as-tu mit tous cela ?

-Don mon sac ! j'ai tous rétréci ! J'en rajoute tous les jours au cas où !

-Ha...Bon je vais faire le tour des pièces et prendre une douche.

Hermione le laissa partir et sortit les fioles pour les placer sur la table basse. Elle les rangea ensuite sur une étagère et se rendit compte que de la magie avait était faite en ces lieux. Plus ancienne que leur sort de protection.

Elle allait réfléchir à tous cela lorsque un bout de papier sur le manteau de la cheminée attira son attention. Elle s'approcha doucement et découvrit que c'était une lettre.

_Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous êtes les membres de l'armée de Dumbeldor. ... . Et veux vous dire que vous êtes ici dans la maisons du professeur Shulgron. Elle est sous le sort Fidélitas. Bien sur la cheminer n'est pas raccrochée au circuit sorcier. Mais il y as un miroir dans la salle à manger qui vous permettra de communiquer avec Molly Weasley._

_Bonne chance_

_M.M_

Hermione comprit pourquoi ils avaient étaient attirés pas la maison. Et pourquoi ils se sentaient aussi bien ici. Elle décida de se relâcher un peu et de partir à la découverte de la maison.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du pays, un homme aux rares cheveux roux discutait avec agitation en compagnie d'un homme qui, dans les esprits de tous le monde, était mort. Sauf dans ceux des membres de l'ordre. Enfin de certains. Pour Harry, Ron et Hermione il était mort ce jour funeste .Il avait disparut derrière le voile. Et pourtant, Sirius Black était bien là devant Arthur.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée? L'ordre doit être surveillé. Et tu es censé être mort.

Sirius soupira. Oui bon il était "censé" être mort. Mais il respirait. Il avait raconter son "expérience "qu'à Lupin. D'abord parce que les autres étaient bien trop occupés à se réjouir et aussi parce que il ne voulait parler qu'à Lupin. Il voulait lui dire qu'il avait vu James.

-Oui mais je connais Squard Grimmaud mieux que quiconque non ? Alors fait moi confiance Arthur. Et puis il n'y a pas si longtemps j'étais censé être à Azkaban et encore avant j'était censée être un meurtrier. Alors tu sais, ça ne choquera personne de me voir en vie comme tu dis.

-C'est facile quand on sait déjà ce qui nous attend dans la mort.

Arthur Weasley frissonna. Avec cette guerre, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait nous arriver. On ne savait pas si demain existait. D'ailleurs, les rares sorcier en fuite qu'ils rencontraient ne disaient même plus les mots demain le monde savait qu'il pouvait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre. Personne ne faisait confiance à personne. Notre voisin pouvait se transformer en notre pire ennemi. Mais lui, Arthur, ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait vois ses enfants et ses petits enfants. Il voulait voir le monde débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute de Voldemort. Et puis surtout personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il y avait après la mort. Cessons-nous d'exister ? Doucement, comme le rire d'un enfant qui s'éteint ?Où alors, la mort est brutale comme une gifle qui s'abat sur notre joue? La mort c'est le froid et l'oubli. C'est la douleur et la peine pour ceux qui restent. Ceux qui n'ont plus que les souvenirs pour nous faire vivre et qui doucement plongent dans le désespoir. Il avait vu cela chez Lupin lorsque Black était "mort". Les yeux qui s'éteignent, les larmes qui se tarissent mais le le chagrin lui qui enfle jusque à être trop lourd et à exploser. Exploser en pleine nuit. Ces nuit que le loup avait passé à hurler sa haine du monde. A hurler sa peine aux étoiles. Non il ne voulaut pas infliger cela à sa femme et à ses fils. Il devait vivre. Même si c'était dur.

-Arthur fait moi confiance !

-Ta confiance à causé ta mort une première fois.

Sirius soupira. Bon il avait frôlé la mort plus d'une fois. Mais il était comme ça. Il ne se sentait vivant qu'en frôlant la mort . C'est d'ailleurs ça la vie. Chaque jour est un pas de plus vers le froid de la mort. Mais c'est aussi pour cela que nous vivons pour montrer que nous sommes plus fort que ça. Que l'oubli et la peine. Que le froid et l'obscurité. Alors oui, Sirius Black était inconscient et aimait jouer avec la vie mais c'était sa façon à lui de se prouver qu'il respirait. De se prouver qu'il existait. Avec James et Lupin c'est là que tout avait commencé. Leurs transformations en animagus. Leurs sorties en pleine nuit dans la foret. Et puis le combat contre les mangemorts. La mort de James. Survivre en prison. Les retrouvailles et les adieux. Les combats et la cela faisait partie de la vie et lui Sirius Orion Black voulait tout connaitre. La joie la plus intense et la tristesse la plus profonde. La jouissance absolue et la défaite sans conteste. L'amour et la haine. Parce que c'était ça la vie. Et que Sirius était la vie. Malgré ces jeux avec la mort. Mais ce jour, lorsque son corps est devenu froid il a eu peur. Peur de la mort.

**Flach back :**

_Le sort m'avait touché en pleine poitrine. J'avais lentement basculé derrière le voile, sous le regard de mon neveu et de mon ami de toujours. Harry et Lupin. Lorsque je compris que plus jamais je ne verrais l'un ou l'autre, mon coeur se serra une dernière fois. (2) Je m'étais retrouvé flottant dans l'air. D'un côté, une lumière éblouissante, et de l'autre, un épais brouillard noir transpercait parfois par quelques rayons de lumière. Je compris vite que le côté avec la lumière était la mort, et que l'autre côté était le monde des vivants. Le brouillard représentait la guerre et Voldemort, et les rayons de lumiére l'espoir qu'il restait encore à certains. Je me sentais lourd et j'avais une grande envie de dormir. De me laisser aller. Mais j'entendais une voix dans mon esprit._

_- Sirius.. Je pensais que tu devais veiller sur mon fils. Tu l'avais promis._

_- James laisse moi dormir..._

_-Sirius ...tu veux vraiment partir ? Tu as la chance d'avoir le choix. Réfléchit. Lily ne te pardonnerais jamais d'abandonner son fils._

_Je fermais les yeux, mon corps s'engourdissait mais je sentis du vent sur mon visage et ouvris les yeux. J'étais sur un balais, James à mes côtés._

_-Bon allez réveille-toi... Tu sais, si tu rentres avec moi dans la lumière tu va disparaître._

_James semblait triste. Ce n'était le garçon que j'avais connu à Poudlard. Il était moins, moins James voilà._

_-Tu es bien là toi.._

_-Non c'est ton esprit qui m'as crée. Je ne peux pas revenir à la vie._

_Il descendit en chandelle avant de revenir vers moi._

_-Hum mais tu m'imagines toujours aussi bon en Quidditch. Parle moi d'Harry._

_-Il te ressemble beaucoup pour ce qui est du caractère. Mais il a les yeux de sa mère. Il n'aime pas les règles. Je me demande de qui il tient ça._

_-Et les serpentar ?_

_-Il leur porte le même amour que toi._

_James sourit et ébouriffa un peu plus ces cheveux._

_-Alors tu vas vraiment me suivre ?_

_-Pourquoi pas. La mort à l'aire cool !_

_James à disparu, laissant place à un cadavre en décomposition qui me ressemblait vaguement mise à part les orbites vide et le liquide poisseux qui me dégoulinait sur le corps. Sûrement tous mes fluides corporelles. Je devais être à un stade assez avancé de décomposition car la chaire à certains endroit avait laissé place à de l'os._

_-Non Sirius la mort n'a rien de cool. C'est la fin de tout. Ton âme ne te survit pas. Tu te contentes de t'effacer de la vie et peu à peu du coeur des gens que tu aimais._

_Mon cadavre avait disparu et James était revenu. Il était encore sur son balais, le vif d'or dans la main._

_-Bon le match est fini.. Tu es décidé ?_

_-Oui.. J'ai pas envie de m'effacer et j'ai le choix. Alors je veux retourner dans le monde des vivants, j'ai des chose à dire et à faire. Je ne veux pas mourir avec des regrets. Je protégerais Harry. Je te le jure, James._

_Et là j'ai senti une chaleur insupportable se répandre en moi. Mourir était moins douloureux que vivre. Mais la mort était la voie de la facilité. Lorsque j'ai réintégré mon corps, c'est Dumbeldore qui m'as trouvé à côté de l'arche. Je suis rester un long moment inconscient. A mon réveil, je me suis mit d'accord avec le directeur de l'école pour que seul quelques personne le sache. Il m'a convaincu de ne pas le dire à Harry._

_Je me suis caché avec l'ordre. Puis Molly et Arthur ont eu besoin d'aide. Arthur était recherché par les mangemorts et Molly ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul. Je l'ai donc retrouvé et nous vivons notre vie hors la loi ._

**Fin FlachBack**

Arthur secouait Sirius depuis un petit moment déjà. L'animagus lui faisait peur. Les yeux dans le vide les lèvres qui bougeaient seules. Il faisait souvent cela depuis qu'il était passer à travers le voile. Mais Le père de famille avait remarqué que ses crises étaient moins fréquentes lorsqu'il était avec Remus. Cependant, cela ne durait jamais longtemps et Sirius avait l'air d'oublier ce qui c'était passé et reprenait la conversation là où elle c'était arrêtée.

-Arthur, on ne peut pas rester à se cacher ici. Les autres vont avoir besoin de moi. La maison de Bill... Elle n'est pas surveillée par les mangemorts ?

Le patriarche Weasley ne prit même plus la peine de demander à Sirius ce qui c'était passé. A quoi étaient dues ces absences. Il soupira et répondit à l'animagus.

-Non ,je ne crois pas. Elle est dans un endroit reculée et les parents de Fleurs se sont occupées de leur protection.

-Bien nous rejoindrons l'ordre par là-bas Arthur, en plus, Molly doit être folle d'inquiétude. Entre toi en pleine nature, Ron avec Harry, et Ginny enrôlée dans l'armée des rebelles je crois qu'elle a besoin de présence à ces côtés. De la tienne .

-Oui. Bon nous devrons marcher jusque à la lisière de la foret et nous transplanerons à environ trente kilomètres de la maison. Pour être sûr de ne pas les mettre en danger si des fois nous sommes suivit.

-Très bon plan. Partons tous de suite.

Les deux disparurent d'un coups dans plop significatif.

Dans la boutique de farces et attrapes des Weasley, Neville, Luna, Cormac, Seamus et Lavande se cachaient. Le porte-au-loin les avait fait atterrir dans le sous-sol du magasin. Grâce aux jumeaux qui c'était renseignés, ils avaient put localiser les autres. Certains étaient chez Bill et Fleure. D'autres se cachaient au Terrier dont Ginny. Certains encore avait atterris chez des membres de l'ordre. Hermione et Drago eux, étaient dans la maison du professeur Shulgorne.

-Vous pensez que ça va allez pour eux deux ? C'est eux que les mangemorts veulent on devrait les rejoindre !

-Non vous restez là, on va vous amener chez nos parents. L'ordre veux qu'on vous réunisse et que ceux qui veulent, on vous cache avec votre famille. Pour Hermione et Drago on s'occupe d'eux. C'est la vielle Macgo qui va allez les chercher.

Neville n'ajouta rien et observa Luna qui s'entraînait à lancer quelques sortilèges. Cormac lui, essayait de mettre sur pieds des plans de bataille.

-Fred, tu sais où est Angelina ?

-Oui, elle est avec Ginny chez mes parents.

Fred était tout sourire. George faisait semblant de vomir derrière. Il n'était pas en reste avec les fille. Katie Bells, par exemple l'attirait mais avec tout ces combats, il n'avait encore jamais trouvé le temps de vraiment lui parler.

-Dit... Fred..Tu.. tu veux bien m'aider. Pour Luna ? Je.. Je sais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle.

-Et tu demande ça à Fred ? Il a eu Angélina parce que j'étais pas libre.

-George ! Parle à Katie et donne des conseils après. Bon Neville, on va s'occuper de toi !

Mais étrangement Neville, n'était pas rassuré que les jumeaux s'occupent de lui. Il ne voulait pas devenir leur cobaye ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des expériences qu'ils menaient sur les élèves à Poudlrad. Il en avait lui même fait les frais et ce souvenir n'était pas vraiment glorieux. Non se transformer en boule de plumes jaune n'as rien de glorifiant surtout si on s'appelle Neville Londubat et que l'on accumule les catastrophes.

-Euh..Je ..

-Ne t'en fait pas ça ne fera pas mal.

-Ou pas beaucoup !

Et c'est escorté des jumeaux que Nevilles entra dans la réserve.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_(1)Oui je me suis inspirée du nom du village où la famille Weasley habite._

_(2) Oui je sais un mort ne peux pas revenir à la vie. Mais dans ma fic' Sirius en passant dans le voile n'est pas mort. Il était entre deux mondes. La croisée des chemins. D'un côté la lumière salvatrice où il aurait put revoir son ami James, son frère Regulus. Où l'autre côté, où les vivants le pleuraient déjà. Il devait choisir entre mourir et reposer en paix ou vivre et se battre pour la paix. Son âme flottait entre ces deux mondes le temps qu'il se décide. Et lorsque il a fait le choit de revenir à la vie son âme à réintégré son corps (comme dans le 3 avec les détraqueurs) et son corps à été basculé dans le monde des vivants._

_Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Surtout de mon explication sur le fait que Sirius soit toujours vivant ? Mais j'adore ce personnage et je ne peux pas me résigner à le tuer. S'il vous plait dites-moi que ça vous à plu !_

_Sinon je me suis dit que séparer les rebelles seraient une bonne idée ^^. Bien sûr dans le prochaine chapitre je vous parlerais de ceux qui sont chez les Weasley et chez Billes et Fleure ^^ ._

_Alors à votre avis : Troll , Desatreux , Effort Exceptionnel , Optimal ? Soyez pas trop sévères hein !_


	5. Chapter 4

_Non non ne me lynchez pas ! Oui j'ai mis longtemps avant de mettre ce chapitre mais pardonnez-moi mon ordinateur m'a lâché ! Et puis je suis à la fac donc moins de temps pour écrire ! Et puis je n'ai pas toujours internet...Mais je vais essayer de me faire pardonner ! _

_Sinon ben pas grand-chose de nouveau ici . Des flaches back Again ! Des rebelles, des mangent morts et un survivant ! Et le préparation du'une fête ! _

_Sinon et bien je dis merci à ceux qui ne m'ont pas oublié et qui vont lire ce chapitre ! Je vous adore oui vous derrière votre écran. Vous qui lisez mon texte ! _

_Ce long moment d'inactivité m'a permis de réfléchir à cette Fic .Et je dois bien vous avez que mon esprit pervers et tordu n'a ménagé aucun de nos héros. Sur ceux je me tais et je vous laisse lire .Si vous en avez Envie_

_Merci à ceux qui me suivront jusqu'au bout malgré mes absences._

_Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes je n'est pas de relecteur ._

_o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 4

-Ginny ma chérie ! Viens ici s'il te plaît !

-Oui m'an !

La jeune fille rousse descendit les marches quatre à quatre en essayant de ne pas marcher sur ces camardes qui avait pris possession des escaliers. Elle avait pris le porto loin avec Hannat Habbot, Les jumelles Parvatis et Clark Spens (1) un poufsoufle de première année .Chacun s'inquiéter pour une personne qui n'était pas là. Tout avait la tête basse et parlait en chuchotant comme s'il se trouvait dans la maison d'un mourant. Pourtant personne n'était mort...Pas encore .Personne n'osait le dire mais tout le monde le pensait. Les soeurs Parvatils portaient les deuils de leur mère, et pourtant elles étaient là à continuer d'espérer des jours meilleurs. Et parfois elles souriaient comme si de rien n'était .Ginny les enviait. Elle, elle avait du mal à oublier que Harry et son frère étaient partie faire elle ne savait quoi sans l'aide de personne. Elle avait peur. Peur de les perdre.

Elle entra dans la cuisine où sa mère s'occupait de faire le repas et de soigner quelques blessures superficielle .Ginny savait aussi qu'elle ne cessait d'observer sa pendule. Pour savoir si sa famille était toujours vivante. Molly Weasley ses tourna vers sa fille et lui sourit gentiment.

-Ginny tes frères va arriver avec les autres veut tu bien m'aider à préparer le repas .Il y aura aussi les membres de l'ordre .Donc nous serons nombreux et je pense qu'ils seront affamés. Fleure ne vient pas elle doit rester pour ne pas laisser sa maison sans surveillance. Percy est en fuite lui aussi donc je ne sais pas s'il pourra venir jusqu'ici... Mais nous allons devoir trouver une autre cachette...Les mangemorts surveille la maison. Pour le moment nous avons le sort fidélités qui nous protégés mais ...

-Ne tu en fais pas maman. Lupin nous cherche un autre endroit .Nous tiendrons jusque-là .Et je vais t'aider pour le repas.

De toute façon elle préferait faire la cuisine plutôt que de penser à Harry. Depuis la fois où elle avait pu lui parler dans le miroir elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Bien sur quand il lui avait dit qu'il devait partir elle savait déjà que cela les éloignerait, mais elle c'était promis d'être forte et de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait .Mais aimer un basant c'était dur .D'autant plus quand cet absent était l'élul et que le plus grand mage de tous les temps n'avait qu'une idée en tête le tuer.

La jeune fille prit sa baguette et se mit à la tâche, elle soupira et abandonna la magie pour le faire de façon moldue. Cela l'occuperait plus que la magie. Elle se mit à pensait à son père qui était en c'aval, à Sirius qui était mort, et à tous les autres qu'elle avait vu mourir à Poudlard. Quelques larmes salées coulaient sur ces joues, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle faisait .Elle laissait le chagrin s'Évaquer par ces perles salées. Elle c'était promis de ne pas pleurer mais elle se parjurerait pour cette fois. Elle était tout à son chagrin et elle n'entendit pas la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Ginny tu as besoin d'aide . J'ai entendu ta mère te demandait de faire le repas. Et comme je n'ai rien à faire je me suis dit que je pourrais t'aider.

La rouquine sécha ces larmes d'un revers de manches et se tourna vers la jeune fille blonde qui se tenait devant elle .Hanna lui souriait doucement .Elle vient doucement s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Ho..je..si tu veux oui .C'est gentils de ta part Hanna.

Hanna était un ange. Elle était incaple de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Et surtout elle était toujours là quand quelqu'un avait besoin d'attention. Elle était toujours prête à aider. Même une personne qui lui avait causé du tort dans le passer. Elle voyait toujours le bien chez les gens. Ginny trouvait ça bien même si en ces temps troubler elle aimerait que la jeune fille ne donne pas sa confiance à n'importe qui.

-Tu pleures à cause de Harry .Tu sais je pense que si quelqu'un peut arriver à tuer Vold...enfin Tu sais qui c'est lui. Nous on est juste là pour lui faire gagner du temps. On fait en sorte que Vol ... Que tu sais qui se concentre sur nous pour que Harry puisse mieux le détruit .Ne t'une fait pas pour lui. Tends que nous vivons Harry vivra. Tans que nous combattrons il combattra .Mais les jours où nous aurons perdu espoirs, Harry risquera vraiment sa vie. Et en pleurant tu montres que tu perds espoir. Ginny tu dois être celle qui doit être la plus forte .Parce que c'est en toi que Harry croit le plus .C'est vrai .J'ai vu vos adieux. Et crois- moi s'il combat c'est bien sur pour nous tous mais c'est aussi pour toi .C'est surtout pour toi.

Ginny observait Hanna surpris par autant de passions .Jamais la blonde n'avait parler comme cela. Mais la fille Weasley se dit qu'elle avait raison. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de baiser les bras .Après tous elle avait dit à Harry de partir et il lui avait promis de revenir. Elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais. Mais que si elle commençait à perdre espoirs alors se serait perdue .Hermione ne perdait pas espoir .Drago avait rejoint leurs rangs et se battait avec eux. Et Ron était avec Harry car il lui faisait confiance. Alors elle, elle qui aimait Harry plus que tous elle devait être la plus forte.

-Hanna ... Tu as tous à faire raison ! JE me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle s'il le faut .Nous nous battrons tous ... Et pas seulement pour Harry mais toutes les victimes de Voldemorts . Nous avons prouvé que nous pouvions lui tenir tête . Et nous le ferons jusqu'à la fin.

La blonde lui sourit avant de se mettre elle aussi à couper les légumes. Elles ne dirent plus rien de tout le temps qu'elles firent la cuisine. De toute façon après ce qu'elles venaient de se dire il n'y avait plus besoin se parlait .L'essentiel avait était dit. Alors qu'elle avait fini de couper les légumes et qu'elles s'occuper de la viande les jumelles Parvatil arrivèrent. Elles souriaient et trainaient derrière elle patenrond que Hermione leur avait confié.

-Ginny tu sais on a pensé .On va bientôt tous être réunit et on pourrait peut-être organiser une petite fête .Ta mère trouve que c'est une bonne idée mais on a entendu votre conversation et tu n'as pas l'aire en forme alors ... Donc si tu veux pas que tu trouves que c'est déplace on ne le fait pas. Mais on s'est dit que ça nous ferais du bien aux morales. Et puis notre mère nous disait toujours qu'il fallait mais quand on était triste trouvait un moyen d'être heureux. Alors on ne veut pas trahir ses paroles et on veut trouvait un moyen d'être heureux. Et puis il y aura tes frères et Drago. Plein de jolis garçons pour nous ce n'est pas géniale ?

Les jumelles prirent place aux côtés des deux autres jeunes filles et sortirent leur baguettes pour les aider. Patenrons sauta sur le buffet pour observer la scène avec attention , lorgant les bouts de viandes que découper les jeunes filles.

-Non c'est une très bonne idée .Cela prouvera que malgré cette guerre on est toujours là prêt à vivre et puis cela fera du bien à tour de se laisser allez . On n'a qu'à attendre que Fred et George arrivent avec les élèves qui sont avec eux .N'attendons pas Hermione et Drago ils arriveront plus tard apparemment. C'est MacGonagalle qui à ...

La jeune fille se tue elle avait entendu un crack sonore qui venait de la cave. Trente secondes plus tard Fred et George arrivèrent accompagnés de rebelles et leurs petites amies. Les rebelles sur les ordres des deux garçons partir dans les salons et les jumeaux allèrent voir leur mère qui les accueillit en pleurant.

Dans la cuisine, la conversation avait pris un tournant beaucoup plus léger. D'autant plus qu'Angelina et Katie y avaient pris Katie semblait envier Hermione.(2)

-Ho lala elle en a de la chance d'être avec Drago ! Vous avez vu comme il est musclé ! Et ces yeux .Ils me font fondre ! En plus il est intelligent .Hum...Je passerais bien la nuit avec lui

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ... Malefoy n'est qu'un belattre sans cervelle. Peut-être qu'il se bat avec nous mais ça ne change rien à sa situation plus qu'ambiguë. Il a quand même la marque.

La plus jeune des Weasley riat un peu .Elle ne pouvait pas nier ce que Katie avait dit .Toutes les filles avaient au moins un jour rêvé de savoir quelle sensation les lèvres de Malefoy sur les siennes donnée .Elle releva la tête vers Angélina.

-Angelina regarde-moi dans les yeux en tend que futur belle soeur et dit moi que Malefoy ne te pâlit pas physiquement j'entends. Il plairait à n'importe qui .Sauf à Hermione peut être mais ça c'est parce qu'elle ne fonctionne pas comme nous .Pour elle si on n'a pas de couverture et d'au moins une centaine de pages on est d'aucun intérêt .Mais toi Angelina tu sais repérer ce qui attire une fille .Et Drago il a tout. Un physique avantageux. Une démarche de prince. Des yeux à Damner Morgane (3) elle-même. Cette chemise légèrement entrouverte laisse transparaitre un corps bien dessiner. Sa peau pâle donne envie lui laisser quelques rougeurs dans le cou si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et son arrogance nous faite tout fondre. C'est le mauvais garçon mais le mauvais garçon bien élevé qui nous met le feu au corps en un sourire ou un regard.

La mate souria un peu et observa la petite rousse.

-Hum... Bon d'accord j'avoue que si j'étais aps en couple je ne me gênerais pas .Mais dit moi...Harry aussi te met le feu au corps .Ou bien l'as t'il déjà éteint ? Et puis j'avoue que si je pouvais bloquer Malefoy sous la douche des vestiaires de quiditche je tenterais de savoir si sa réputation tient vraiment le coup. D'après une fille de Serdaigle qui à passer une nuit avec lui il en vaut plus le coup. Et je suis que malgré ce que tu dis, même Hermione va finir par succomber. C'est obliger. Malefoy secrète trop de phéromones mal pour que quelqu'un puisse rester. Il paraît même que les garçons homosexuels de l'école craquent sur lui .Mais je ne sais pas si Malefoy à tenter l'expérience par contre.

-Non je ne pence par on l'aurais entendu .Le Prince des serpentard ça aurait vite fait le toure de l'école et son père l'auraient punis bien au feu sur mon corps cela ne regarde que moi .

La discussion s'éternisa. Parvatils ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur le corps de Malefoy et se mit elle aussi à disserter sur les avantages et les inconvénients de sortir avec Malefoy. Elles en parlèrent toutes la journée en préparent à manger et en décorant la maison pour la fête. Pendant ce temps Fred et Garagoa montraient leurs derniers inventions aux jeunes recrues .Ils ne vendaient rien mais ils essayent tous de même leurs inventions sur les plus naïfs. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment du gout de leur mère qui commençait à trouvait étrange l'ecrudécance de saignement de nez et de nausée depuis l'arrivée de ces fils. Elle était certes heureuse de les voir entier et en bonne santé mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient en période de guerre qu'elle allait leur permettre de faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

-Fred !George !Vous me faites disparaître ces boîtes de farces et attardés tous de suite ! Et allez-vous rendre utiles !Je ne sais pas moi venaient m'aider à plier les linges par exemple !

-Oui m'man ...

Fred soupira et fit disparaitre les boîtes d'un coup de baguette pendant que George observait leur mère.

-On devrait laisser maman hurler sur Voldy...il aurait tellement peur qu'il nous supplierez de le tuer ...

Luna et Neville aidaient Madame Weasley à mettre la table pour tout le monde .Ginny et les jumelle parlait avec les nouveaux arrivants pour savoir s'il avait des nouvelles de l'ordre ou autres. .lupin arriva quelque temps plus tard avec Bill, avec d'autres élèves de Poudlard cachais là-bas... Dont quelques serpenter (4)Lavande .Il se dirigea vers Molly pour savoir s'il y avait eu des nouvelles de Sirius en faisant bien sur attention que personne ne l'entande.

-Non désoler Lupin .Mais il doit être vivant .Tu sais qui se serait empressé de nous faire connaitre sa mort . Et puis connaissant Sirius il va bien trouver un moyen de prendre contact avec nous.

-Oui tu as surement raison Molly.

Le loup-garou soupira. Sirius n'était pas entré en contact avec lui .Il avait peur de le perdre de nouveau .Il aida Molly à entretenir ma maison pour penser à autre chose et renforça les sorts de protections.

Au même moment Drago Malfo assis tranquillement dans un canapé et un verre de Whisky pur feu dans la main lisaient un vieux numéro de la gazette du sorcier lorsqu'il entendit un cri strident venir de l'étage d'au-dessus...

-Hermione !

Il Lachat son verre et se précipita dans le bureau de shulgorn où Hermione se trouvait . La baguette à la main il défonçait le porte-baguette relevait. Il tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour voir l'origine du danger .

-Qu'est ce passe t'il ?Hermione !

Il avait d'abord cru à une attaque de mangemort mais lorsqu'il vit Hermione debout sur le bureau il se dit que ce devait être autre chose .En effet il vit enrouler paresseusement sur le sol un énorme serpent .Il rangea donc sa baguette et alla prendre le serpent qu'il mit autour de son cou .

Hermione déglutie un peu .Certes elle avait peur du serpent. Mais de le voir sur la peau de Malefoy lui donnait de léger frisson .Le serpent avait glissé sa tête dans la chemise du serpenter et Hermione suivit son trajet jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte au niveau de la ceinture.

-N'est pas peur ... Il est plus effrayé que toi tu sais ...

Le jeune garçon c'était approcher d'Hermione qui elle avait sauté du bureau et c'était réfugier dans un coin de la pièce. Touts vision fantasmagorique ayant disparu. Elle secoua la tête pour faire disparaitre l'idée de prendre la place du serpent et sortir sa baguette..

-Remets le dans son vivarium ... Vite !

Drago s'exécuta en souriat, il vit bien que la jeune fille était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il remit doucement le serpent à sa place avant de vérifier que le vivarium était bien fermé .Hermione elle avait doucement repris sa place et contenance et c'était remis à écrire activité qu'elle faisait avant que l'invitée surprise ne vient la déranger dans ses travaux. Drago l'observait. Bon Granger n'était pas la plus belle fille de Poudlard. Mais elle avait quelque chose quand même. Ces cheveux c'étaient bien discipliner depuis leur première année. Et puis ces formes transparaissaient à travers ces vêtements moldus. Et Drago fut forcé de reconnaitre que son putain de de Jean lui allait à merveille. Bon il en avait vi des filles, nue et habiller .Mais Granger était un sort de fantasme, elle était inaccessible et donc desirable. Le garçon porta ses yeux sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elles n'étaient pas aussi épaisses que les lèvres de Pansy mais elles devaient être quand même bien agréables à embrasser. Il se rappelait que Zabini avait craqué sur elle lors du bal de quatrième année .Mais pour lui elle était aps vraiment le type de filles avec qui il voulait passer la nuit. C'est juste un fantasme. Le blond secoua la tête et remit de l'ordre dans sa tête avant de s'éclair la gorge.

-Que fait tu ?Tu as la même tête que quand tu dois rendre un devoir .

-Comment peux-tu savoir la tête que je fais quand je dois rendre un devoir je passe mon temps à la bibliothèque.

-Et alors tu crois que je sais pas lire .Je ne suis pas aussi bête que Crabbe et Goyle...Je vais moi aussi souvent à la bibliothèques .Alors que fais-tu ?

-Tu sais ... Si tu devais m'effacer la mémoire ... Eh bien je te confirais cela .J'y écris tout depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard mes relations avec les gens comment elles ont évolué et tous .Je me raconte la guerre et pourquoi je suis avec toi .Harry et Ron. Mes parents, Poudlard et Dumbeldor. L'ordre du Phenix et Voldemort. J'essaye de faire rentrer une vie dans un livre .Et pour être sûr que personne ne puisse le lire j'utilise un sort assez complexe. C'est comme une pensive mais seule la personne qui l'écrit est celle qui est chargée de le garder peut le lire ... C'est-à-dire toi et moi .

Le blond fut légèrement surpris qu'elle mette entre ses mains sa vie .Mais cela lui fit aussi plaisir. Elle lui faisait confiance. Peut-être qu'après tous il c'était trouvé une amie.

-Je vois ... Tu as pensé à tous pas vrais ... C'est un peu effrayant en c'est bien .

-Oui... Tu vois ces potions .Y en as une pour toi .Mets les dans un droit où tu pourras l'attraper facilement mais où elle ne peut pas tomber. Et faite attention de ne pas la boire par inadvertance ce serait bien la dernière chose que tu ferais Drago.

Le blond prit une des petites fioles dans sa main. Le liquide à l'intérieur était aussi clair de l'eau .Il soulève la fiole au-dessus de la tête se demande à quoi elle pouvait bien servir. Et surtout pourquoi ne devait-il pas la boire par inadvertance ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-C'est une potion de mort .Une gorgée et tu meurs instantanément. C'est au cas où on se fasse prendre et que l'on sente qu'on va craque et tous leur raconter .Tu sais si des fois tu n'as pas le temps de me lancer le sort d'oubli, ou si tu es pris et qu'il te torture. Au lieu de tous leur dire...Boit cette potion si tu en as le courage.

-Et toi Granger ...Tu aura le courage de boire cette potion et de mourir .Tu as des amis ici .Tu as de la famille .Tu ne voudrais pas leur dire adieu avant de partir?

Hermione leva les yeux vers le serpenter et les plongea dans les siens. Elle ne savait si elle en aurait le courage..

-Je ne sais pas Drago. Mais je veux mettre toutes les chances de nos côté pour Que a ne meurt pas .Je veux qu'il batte Voldemort et que cette guerre se termine. Je veux vivre dans un monde de paix où mon sang ne sera pas une question de différenciation.

Malefoy garda le silence un long moment. Il l'a trouvé courageuse. Mais il savait aussi que son courage ne suffirait pas à la sauver. Mais elle avait pensé à des extrémités qui n'avaient même pas frôlé son esprit. Une potion de morts .Mais en même temps c'était granger .Elle était l'élève la plus brillante de tous Poudlard.

_Flach Back_

_-Le sang de bourbe a encore des meilleures notes que toi ! _

_-Lucius... Drago est quand même le premier de sa classe tu sais. Tu devrais ..._

_-Ne parle pas en même temps que moi Narcissia ... Ton fils c'est fait passer devant par une sang de bourbe ! Il sait donc ce qu'il va se passait ._

_Drago âgé de 12 ans tremblait légèrement recroquevillait dans les coins du salon. Il ferma les yeux lorsque son père leva sa baguette au-dessus de lui. Le petit garçon blond hurlait de douleur en se tordant de douleur. Oui il avait l'habitude. Il y avait toujours quelque chose dans son comportement qui amenait son père à le punir. Une parole __inappropriée, un rire mal placé un sort mal lançait._

_Sa mère elle attendait que son mari termine pour pouvoir le consoler et pensait ces blessures. Elle aurait voulu aider son fils mais elle ne le pouvait pas .Elle ne pouvait que regarder et attendre que tout cela se termine._

_Quand le patriarche Malefoy eut terminé il tourna le dos sans même lançait un regard à son fil il sortait de la pièce non sans lui rappeler qu'elle était sa place ._

_Fin Flach Back_

Malefoy secoua un peu la tête et glissa la fiole dans sa poche .Puis il ses tourna vers Granger qui étaient en train d'écrire .Il replongea dans ses pensées .Se disant que décidément sortie de Poudlard elle n'était quand même pas trop mal .Il détourna le regard lorsque la jeune fille s'étira.

-J'ai assez écrit pour aujourd'hui... Drago. Tu en prendras soins pas vrais . Il ne me reste que cette année en cours à écrire .Mais quand je te le donnerais fait en sorte que jamais personne ne tombe dessus .

Malefoy hocha la tête. Bien sur qu'il ferait tous pour garder son cahier secret. Il souri un peu ,content qu'elle lui fasse confiance et s'étira à son tour.

-Dit tu veux bien allez faire à manger ? Je connais pas de sort ménager moi.

La brune se leva dans une autre situation elle l'aurait forcé à essayer mais elle avait vraiment faim et voulait manger quelque chose de correcte. Et puis de toute façon dans la situation actuelle des choses un sort ménager ne servirait à rien à Malefoy. Et si en plus il était comme Ron il ne serait certainement pas doué pour ça.

-Bon tu as de la chance que je meurs de faim ... Donc tu gagnes pour cette fois mais ne sache que ...

La jeune fille fut couper par des flammes vertes qui avaient jaillirent dans le cheminer .Elle avait fait un bond et Drago l'avait rattrapé pour qu'elle ne tombe pas .Hermione avait alors senti une vague de parfum de Drago et il ne lui déplaisait pas. Une légère odeur de musc et de vanille à cela se rajouter l'odeur de ces vêtements .Elle rougit et se défait vite de son étreinte. Le blond ne dit rien et dans un bel ensemble ils levèrent baguette. Mais ils les baissèrent vite en voyant devant eux le professeur Macgonagale. Cette dernière prit le temps de s'épousseter et se laissât tomber dans un fauteuil -avec dignité quand même -et posa son regard sur les deux adolescents .

-Je vois que pour une fois vous travailler ensemble et non pas l'un contre l'autre . Bien...Une tasse de thé ne serait pas de refus .Ces maudits mangent morts ont voulu me suivre. J'ai du transplané jusqu'en Alaska ou un Dragon blanc les a fait retire .Ils sont tenaces Mais dites-moi ... Pourquoi avaient vous baissé vos baguettes? Je ne suis peut-être pas le professeur Mac Gonnagale .Posez-moi une question pour être sûr .

Drago se tourna vers Hermione. C'est elle qui d'eux deux connaissait le mieux leur professeur. La brune fronça les sourcils .

-Euh ... Combien ai-je fait de bonne réponses à mes BUSE dans votre matière ?

-Le maximum misse Granger .Bien du thé ne serait pas de refus.

-Je vais faire la cuisine et je vous apporte votre thé professeur .

-Bien miss Granger avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

-Ho... Euh ...non ne vous dérangez pas .

Drago hésitait entre deux sentiments. Tout d'abord lorsque la directrice de Poudlard un tablier de cuisine par-dessus sa robe vert bouteille satirique lui apparut, il crut mourir tellement il retenait son rire .Et la consternation en voyant que Granger semblait pensait qu'il était inconvenable de laisser son professeur pré-fer toucher à ustensile de cuisine .Alors qu'elle n'avait aucun remords à lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui ferait faire la cuisine un jour où elle aurait moins faim. Drago releva la tête vers la vielle chouette de Macgo comme il l'appelait car il sentit son regard sur lui .

-Monsieur Malfoy vous n'allez pas aider miss Granger?

-Eh bien, Madame ici vous n'êtes plus professeurs donc je n'ai pas pas peur de vous dire non .Et il vaut mieux pour tout le monde. Je ne suis pas doué en cuisine .Et puis cela lui fait bien trop plaisir de cuisiner pour son professeur préférer..

Le blond eut un léger sourire .Il s'imaginait Hermione utiliser tous les sorts possible et imaginable pour donner au thé une couleur dorée et le faire parler juste pour que la vielle chouette qui leur servait de directrice lui fasse des compliments .Une demi-heure plus tard -temps assez long pour préparer une tasse de thé -Hermione revient avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient 3 tasses et un théier en argent. Devant elle lévitait un autre plateau avec des scones posait dessus.

-Pardonnez-moi d'avoir mis si longtemps. Mais j'ai dû recommencer le thé ... J'avais laissé infuser trop longtemps...Et je n'ai pas trouvé de four ... Et c'est là que je me suis souvenu que j'avais une baguette.

La jeune fille des joues rouges posa les plateaux sur le bureau et prit place sur la chaise libre à côté de Drago .Ce dernier la regarde amusé. Décidément elle était marrante cette fille.

-Professeur... Comment vont les autres ? S'en sont-ils tous sorties ?

La professeur MacGonagale but un gorgé du liquide chaud avant de poser la tasse et de lever les yeux vers Hermione .

-Parmi les rebelles oui ... Le professeur Rogue a réussi à faire partie ceux qui ont loupé les portoloins mais ... Monsieur Malfoy nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous .Monsieur Zabinie à accepter la marque cette nuit .

-Non !Ce n'est aps possible il ne voulait pas de tout ça !

-Ne me criez pas dessus ... D'après le professeur Rogue, Vous savez qui à torturer Miss Parkinson ...

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup Aimé Pansy mais ce qu'elle venait d'entendre la révolter .Grago était devenu encore plus blanc que d'habitude .

-D... Drago !

La brune se leva et viens s'agenouiller devant le blond. Elle fit apparaître un gant humide et lui posa doucement sur le front.

-..Pansy...C... Co... Comment va elle ?

-Elle va bien Monsieur Malofy du moins physiquement .

La brune observait Malefoy qui semblait se détendre au fur et à mesure que les paroles de Macgonagale faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle lui donna sa tasse de thé et le força à boire un peu .

-Drago ?Tu es sûr que ça va aller?

-Oui .Merci .

Le blondinet but un peu avant de reprendre contenance .MacGonagale elle se levât de sa chaise.

-Bien il est temps de partir .Miss Granger je sais que vous avez faim mais vous allez devoir attendre .Je vous laisse une demi -heure pour rassembler vos affaires.

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et chacun rassembla ces affaires le plus vite possibles. Hermione vérifia plusieurs fois qu'il n'avait rien oublier .

-C'est bon Hermione nous avons tous. Tu ressembles à une mère trop stresser quand tu fais ça.

-Hein ?Mais je veux pas être ta mère .

La Brune rougie un peu mais son trouble passa assez vite. C'est vrai ...Qui voudrait être la mère de Drago Malefoy alors qu'on pouvait l'avoir comme ami voir plus ?Cela lui rappelait d'ailleurs un jeu qu'elle avait fait avec Ginny.

**Flach Back**

_-Allez Hermione jouer avec moi !_

_-Non Ginny avec tes jeux je me retrouve toujours à dire des bêtises _

_-Ha oui comme, Blaise Zabini est plutôt mignon !_

_La brune soupira s'assit dans le fauteuil de la salle commune et n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Elle n'avait pas dit ça comme ça et en plus Ginny l'avait piégé .Ce n'était vraiment pas juste._

_-Allez...Cette fois est pas un jeu de ce style. Je te donne des noms de garçons et tu me dit ce que tu es ou ce que tu voudrais être pour eux._

_-Bon d'accord mais si je ne veux pas répondre tu passes à un autre nom._

_-D'accord ! Alors euh Ron _

_-Facile un ami _

_-Ho rien de plus ?Bon euh...Fred ou George ?_

_La brunette réfléchie quelques instants ._

_-En troisième je t'aurais dit petite amie mais là amie _

_-Tu voulais sortir avec Fred et gorge .Bon euh ... Krum ?_

_-Hum... Mon amant ._

_La brune sourie. Krum avait été le premier et elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier ._

_-Intéressant. Drago Malefoy ? _

_La brune soupira .Facile .Qu'il reste loin d'elle .Qu'il cesse de lui parler._

_-Rien des tous._

_-Hermione .D'accord ce n'est qu'un petit con arrogant mais il est plus que mignon .Alors ?_

_-Bon d'accord ... Je dirais coups d'un soir..._

_Fin Flach back_

La jeune fille sourit à cette pensée. Coup d'un soir .Avait elle changé d'avis .Oui maintenant ils étaient amis. Bon d'accord il était mignon et transpirait les phéromones mais ... Ho est puis zut quelle fille n'avait pas rêvese de coucher avec lui .

-Hermione tu as une drôle d'air sur le visage.

-Ho... Je ... Je pensais à rien .

Mais Drago n'était pas le filleul de Rogue pour rien. Ce dernier l'avait fait passer maître dans l'art de l'occulmencie et le blond ne se priva pas pour vérifier.

Il eut un léger sourire en comprend à quoi penser la jeune fille .

-Je ne savais pas que tu pensais ça ...

La jeune fille rougie en comprenant de quoi parler Malefoy mais heureusement pour elle MacGonagale les prit chacun par un bras et ils disparurent dans un crack sonore.

-Nous ne sommes pas au terrier .

-Nom monsieur Malfoy, nous sommes suivi ... il nous faut brouiller les pistes .Ou nous battre .

Drogo sortait sa baguette .Hermione fit de même. Les deux adolescents étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit .Ils suivaient MacGonnagalle dans les rues d'une grande ville.

-Nous sommes toujours en Angleterre? Oui Monsieur Malfoy, mais pas à Londres. Je suis obligé de passer par là .Nous allons passer une partie de la soirée chez votre professeur de vol Madame Bibine. De là nous partirons pour Manchester et enfin notre destination finale. Nous devrions être vers minuit si tout va bien. Le petit groupe entra dans une petite maison. Drago soupira .Le métier de professeur à Poudlard ne payé vraiment pas bien.

_o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0o__o0o0o0o0o0_

_(1) Le pauvre Clark Sepens ne sert à rien ...c'est juste pour montrer qu'il n'y a pas que les héros du livre qui se battent pour le bien ^^ (2)Qui ne l'enivrait pas ?_

_(3)La fée Morgane_

_ (4)Ben oui ils ne sont pas tous méchants ._

_Peut-être que je vais mettre en bonus un extrait du journal d'Hermione dans le prochain chapitre ... Ou alors j'attends et je le mets à la fin de du fic... Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai besoin de votre avis ! _

_Alors ?Alors ? Pas trop déçus . Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Dites-moi tous ! Absolument tous ! _

_Promis si vous me mettez une review je mets Drago nu dans le prochain chapitre ... Comment ça c'est du chantage ? Pas du tous ..._


End file.
